Black
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: "Aku bersedia dipecat dari daftar anakmu, Ayah! Puteramu ini mencintainya"/ Chapter 11 UPDATE ! Mind to Read And Review again? Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Black

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Sejak kapan? kenapa kau menyukai pria aneh seperti aku?"

"Aku..."

* * *

"Semuanya masih terlalu cepat, Sasuke!"

"Ini Korea! bukan negara HI ! Biarkan aku bertindak sesuai ideologi yang ku anut!"

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak sesukamu"

"Ayahku adalah Presiden! Apa yang tidak bisa aku perbuat?"

"Aku tahu semua masa lalu tentang Sakura"

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

* * *

"Masihkah kau bertahan jika kau mengetahui semuanya?"

"Jawab aku, Sakura! Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Shion?!"

"Sasuke, aku-"

* * *

"Semua akan berakhir, Sakura!"

"Aku yakin Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu"

"Aku jauh lebih mengenalnya"

"Shion, kau benar-benar.."

* * *

"Aku akan pergi dari Korea, aku akan kembali ke HI dan menemukan hidup yang baru"

"Sakura! Tunggu!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke"

* * *

"Sakura, kembalilah! Hanya kau yang aku miliki saat ini"

"Pain, aku bimbang"

"Sasuke tidak mungkin mampu menerimamu, keluarganya hanya akan berlaku demikian"

"Aku.."

"Aku ingin menebus segalanya"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku bersedia dipecat dari daftar anakmu hanya demi dia, Ayah! Putramu ini mencintainya"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

02-07-12

_Dear, Diary_

_Tuhan, Aku tahu kau baik pada semua umatmu. Aku tahu kau maha mendengar segala doa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak hanya aku yang meminta ampunan dosa, dan bukan hanya aku yang meminta kedamaian dalam hidupku. Juga, bukan hanya aku yang berdoa agar mampu melupakan masa laluku yang hina ini. Tutup semua buku dan membuka buku yang baru. Meskipun rencana-rencana manis layaknya keputihan air susu telah berubah menjadi kubangan lumpur. Bantu aku untuk kembali hidup dan bantu aku untuk bangkit kembali. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku sampai bertindak sejauh ini. Maafkan aku, Tuhan.._

Seorang gadis, bukan! Bukan gadis, tapi wanita. Ia meletakkan pena merah jambunya di atas buku kecil yang sudah ditutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas seraya membiarkan air matanya turun untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir membasahi pipi seputih dan selembut kapas itu. Hari ini, ia telah membunuh seseorang yang tak berdosa. Membunuh seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat semua kenangannya dulu, dua tahun yang lalu. Saat roda kehidupan berada di atas.

08-07-2009

"Aku dapat! Huaaa senangnyaaaa"

Teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepanjang bahunya. Rambut merah muda yang tidak terlalu panjang itu adalah cirri khas utama baginya. Paling unik, karena tak ada yang menyamai.

"Hey, Sakura! Kau dapat berapa? Boleh aku lihat?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh dan tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk dan membuka katupan tangannya.

"Lihatlah, Karin! Aku dapat yang paling bagus"

Gadis bernama Karin itu tersenyum, rambut panjangnya tergerai rapih dan semilir angin sore memainkannya sehingga rambutnya semakin terlihat bagus.

"Sudah sore, lepaskan saja. Ayo kita pulang"

Sakura mengangguk dan membuka katupan tangannya lebih lebar sehingga kupu-kupu yang ada di tangannya kembali terbang bebas menyisahkan bubuk-bubuk Kristal di telapak tangannya. Ia menoleh pada Karin yang mengulurkan tangan dengan kain putih yang ia genggam, kemudian dengan senang hati Sakura mengambilnya.

"Karin, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Sepertinya tidak, kau mau mengatakan apa sebenarnya?"

Jawab Karin tanpa menoleh padanya. Mereka masih menyusuri jalanan besar menuju rumah mereka.

"Kau tentu hadir di acara sekolah nanti malam kan?"

"Tentu saja, ku dengar beberapa alumni juga akan hadir. Kau pasti senang bertemu dengan Pain disana"

"Um? Tidak juga, kami sedang ada masalah. Sepertinya hari ini juga ia belum menghubungiku"

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya kau dan Pain ini memiliki hubungan apa sih?"

"Kami masih berteman seperti biasa"

"Lalu apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah berkali-kali mendapat ancaman melalui pesan singkat dari seseorang yang tidak aku kenal"

"Apa isinya?"

"Entahlah aku tidak paham, aku mengira ia pacarnya Pain"

"Hah.. kau masih polos seperti biasanya. Sudah sana pulang, dan jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik untuk nanti malam"

"Ne, kau harus membantuku berdandan!"

Ujarnya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Karin hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berpisah di depan rumah masing-masing.

Karin membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang pria yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pria yang sudah lama ia kenal dan mengisi hatinya satu tahun ini. Ia duduk layaknya menunggu seseorang dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Apa itu sambutan untuk kekasihmu yang sudah menunggu selama satu jam ini?"

"Mana aku tahu kau akan datang"

"Jelas kau tidak tahu, ponselmu saja tidak kau bawa"

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum. Sedangkan pria yang ia sebut kekasihnya itu telah memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Bibir mereka berpaut untuk menyentuh satu sama lain, dan cukup dalam seperti terasa dunia milik mereka sendiri.

"Hey! Masih terlalu cepat!"

Karin menghentikan kegiatannya dengan reflex dan mendorong pelan bahu kekasihnya setelah menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria lagi dengan bosan duduk di sofa dan menghela nafas.

"Gaara, kau tidak bilang kau akan datang dengan Pain"

Pria yang dipanggil Gaara itu mengangkat bahunya santai dan kembali duduk di samping Gaara.

"Kalian mau aku buatkan minuman?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri nanti. Aku kesini karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Karin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Pain berbicara. Memang ada hal serius yang akan dikatakan Pain, Karin duduk berhadapan dengan dua pria di hadapannya.

"Karin, aku ingin minta bantuanmu"

Ujar Pain seraya melemparkan sebuah kotak ke atas meja. Karin membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum.

"Ini untuk Sakura?"

"Ya, balur ia dengan sempurna malam ini. Aku tidak perduli berapapun biayanya keluarkan saja, kau tinggal katakana padaku"

"Aku dapat bagian?"

"Ambil saja sesuka hatimu"

"Waw"

"Dan ingat! Aku tidak mau tahu karena malam ini aku akan menjalankan segalanya"

"Aku tahu, aku akan membuatnya sempurna"

"Baiklah, hanya itu, aku mau pulang dan bersiap-siap"

Pain berdiri dan menatap Gaara. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa arti.

"Kau pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan dengan gadisku"

"Dia sudah bukan gadis"

Karin hanya tersenyum sinis dan membiarkan Pain pergi sendiri dari rumahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Pain membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghela nafas sebentar. Ia menatap rumah yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Karin, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Sekali lagi, ia melihat keberadaan rumah itu dari kaca spion mobilnya. Baleno 'ceper' biru itu segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Lagu Make It Mine dari Jason tengah berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas, Pain merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati satu nama disana. Ia memasang earphone dan menggeser layar ponselnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ya Konan, aku dalam perjalanan" || "Aku tahu, tunggu saja sebentar lagi" || "Iya, kau jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disitu sampai aku datang" || "Apa? Baiklah"||

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan tadi, ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebentar lagi malam, dan pesta segera dimulai. Pain tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Setelah dirasa ia tiba di tempat tujuan, ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan segera turun untuk menemui seseorang.

"205"

Pain membaca nomor kamar yang tertera di dalam pintu. Ia masuk dan mendapati seorang perempuan tengah berdiri memandang kearah jendela kamar sambil menangis.

"Konan"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Konan itu menoleh dan menghambur ke pelukan Pain, dengan sigap ia membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap punggung perempuan yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Segera bereskan pakaianmu, dan aku akan menunggu di luar"

Ujarnya tenang sambil mengecup kening Konan, ia kemudian keluar dari kamar hotel dan bersandar pada dinding marmer yang dingin itu. Ia menghela nafas dan meraih ponselnya. Selembar foto telah terjatuh dari saku kemejanya. Ia mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya dalam diam. Itu foto Sakura, gadis yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Ia menghela nafas dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku kemeja, sementara ia melihat jam di arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:00. Tak lama, Konan segera keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Pain yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kita akan menghadapi semuanya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Ayo kita pergi"

Pain merangkul perempuan bernama Konan itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan hotel. Mobil Baleno birunya segera beranjak dari tempat yang sudah lama mereka tempati bersama itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

Bales Review dulu yaa

Dorobbong : Makasih atas supportnya ^^ sempet gamau lanjut tadinya

Karasu Uchiha : Black itu kan hitam, disini aku mau masukin kehidupan nyata beberapa orang yang sering terjadi. Masuk rate M karena ini berhubungan dengan mature *berdoa aja biar dimaafin sama Tuhan*

Ucucubi : Ini udah update. Terima kasih supportnya XD . Iya terlalu pendek, sengaja haha. Pokonya korban gak seru kalo aku kasih tau

Sasusakuforever : Nanti juga tau ko ini cerita saya ambil dari kisah nyata, walaupun ada yang diedit sedikit.

Sedikit bocoran mengenai Black. Tentu kita pernah mendengar kata 'Aborsi' setiap orang yang melakukannya, akan mengalami perubahan psikologi yang amat parah tentunya. Mereka akan takut kembali ke aktifitas awalnya, atau merasa berdosa. Maka itu saya disini akan membuat cerita tentang ini. Sekali lagi jangan lupa RNR ^^.

Sakura membuka matanya dan tersadar dari bayangan masa lalunya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil mantel hijaunya. Diluar sedang musim dingin, ia harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga kesehatan. Ia segera keluar dari apartemen sederhana yang ia tempati sedari dulu, kemudian ia pergi dari apartemen.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Ah, Bibi. Aku fikir siapa, aku harus kembali berkerja. Ini hari libur, kemungkinan café akan ramai pengunjung"

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan menyentuh sebentar pipi Sakura.

"Kau nampaknya habis menangis, matamu sembab sekali"

"Aa? Tidak tidak, mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur. Bibi Jeonma tenang saja"

Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya seraya beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan wanita bernama Jeonma yang masih menyimpan teka-teki di dalam hatinya. Sudah hampir satu bulan Sakura berada di Negara HI, dan baru saja kemarin kembali. Tapi, ketika ditanya aktifitasnya di HI, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman aneh.

Purple Café memang tak pernah sepi akan pengunjung. Apa lagi hari ini hari Sabtu, biasanya setelah pukul dua siang, akan semakin ramai. Hari Sabtu adalah hari dimana semua jam kerja pulang lebih awal, kecuali jam purple café tentunya. Sakura baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam kerja, kemudian ia segera turun dan bersiap memulai kembali perkerjaannya.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ketua Doung Ju?"

Pria bernama Cha Doung Ju itu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Terlalu formal, kapan kau pulang ke Korea?"

"Aku baru tiba kemarin"

"Kenapa kau sudah masuk? Bukankah aku memberimu despensasi yang panjang?"

"Aku tidak bisa bermalas-malasan terus, aku hanya ingin kembali menyibukkan diri"

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Doung Ju, kau tentu sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu, dan aku bersyukur kau masih menerimaku sebagai temanmu dank au menyelamatkan hidupku lagi"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri"

"Baiklah, aku akan berkerja dengan sebaik-baiknya, terima kasih Doung Ju"

Cha Doung Ju hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju meja cashier. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah padat pengunjung, dan para perkerja harus menyiapkan tenaga esktra.

"Tuan muda, mobil sudah siap"

Seorang pria tengah memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing akibat tuntutan perkerjaan. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tolong cancel semua pertemuan hari ini, aku ada acara yang lebih penting"

Katanya dengan dingin dan berlalu begitu saja melewati pelayannya. Ia keluar dari rumah bak istana mewah miliknya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Purple Café"

"Hey! Bisa cepat sedikit kan?"

"Mana pesananku?"

"Pelayan! Billnya!"

Begitulah yang terdengar di dalam purple café, beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir dan sibuk akan pesanan, atau meminta bill bayaran.

"Sakura! Cashier biar aku pegang, kau bantu Shion mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja"

Mendengar itu, Sakura segera meninggalkan Cashier dan segera menuju dapur, ia melihat Shion yang tengah sibuk mengatur beberapa pesanan pengunjung.

"Shion, biar ku bantu"

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum cerah.

"Huaaa senangnya! Angkat ini ke meja nomor 12 ya, Sakura!"

"Oke"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan membawa dua nampan untuk meja nomor 12. Setelah selesai mengantar makanan, ia melihat Shion yang baru saja selesai mengantar pesanan ke meja bernomor 4. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Selesai?"

Tanya Shion sembari melipat tangannya di dada, Sakura tersenyum mengangguk dan membuang perhatiannya ke segala arah.

"Akhirnya bisa bersantai sebentar. Sakura, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sasuke"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Hmm, ia tambah tampan. Kemarin kami bertemu hanya sebentar, ia juga menawarkan aku untuk pulang bersama, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Biar aku tebak, kau dijemput oleh Yong Hwa"

"Benar! Haha, dan aku tidak bisa mengelak alasan itu pula pada Sasuke"

"Yong Hwa pasti marah jika ia tahu kau bertemu dengan Sasuke"

"Ooh Sakura! Kau benar lagi. Hahaha"

Tak ada keheningan, karena keadaan disana cukup ramai. Pembicaraan mereka hanya terhenti, sampai saat seorang pria yang baru saja mereka bicarakan akhirnya datang sebagai pengunjung. Shion dan Sakura hanya bertatapan sambil tersenyum.

"Layani dia, Sakura! Aku rasa Yong Hwa akan memotong tubuhku jika aku yang melayaninya"

"Aku tahu, Shion, cepat masuklah"

"Hey, jangan lupa titipkan salam"

Kata Shion dengan manjanya dan masuk kembali ke dalam dapur. Sakura mendekat ke arah meja bernomor 3.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan muda?"

Pria berambut raven itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tuan Muda?"

"Hehe.. Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke?"

"Mocca, dan temani aku bicara sebentar ya?"

"Ya, kau beruntung karena aku tidak sibuk"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera pergi. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan segelas Mocca dan satu porsi kentang goreng.

"Ini dia"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu menatap Sakura dengan senyum dan menutup beberapa berkas-berkas penting di mejanya, ia menyeruput pelan Moccanya dan menghela nafas.

"Ku dengar kau liburan ke HI"

Sakura tersenyum dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada penyanggah sofa berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau mau berbasa-basi? Apa langsung ke inti pertanyaan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Shion"

"Aku tak ingin bertanya tentang dia, itu topik yang sudah kadaluarsa"

"Waw! Seorang pangeran, kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru? Apakah dia seorang puteri juga? Atau seorang yang lebih cantik?"

"Kau ini selalu-"

"Hey, Putera utama Presiden! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kanan saat ucapannya terpotong oleh suara seseorang. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pemilik café ini untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan Sakura. Tumben kau berada disini, Doung Ju. Kau tidak sibuk sepertinya"

"Aku? Sebenarnya sibuk, tapi mengingat putera tunggal Presiden saja bisa meluangkan waktu, kenapa aku tidak? Hahaha"

Jawab Doung Ju sembari duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura segera bangkit dan berpamitan untuk kembali berkerja.

"Doung Ju, apa Sakura baru saja kembali?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada yang aneh, ada perubahan fisik yang terjadi. Dan aku merasa, ia sedikit pendiam sekarang"

"Ia tambah cantik? Begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa"

Doung Ju menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di bagian Cashier dan melayani beberapa pengunjung, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama.

"Hey, jangan terlalu sering melihatnya! Nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Sasuke! Kau ini"

"Hahaha, memangnya kenapa? Menurutku ia cantik, kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

"Tertarik. Tapi kau harus memandang Shion untuk merebut hati Sakura"

"Apa perduliku? Bukankah ia sudah bertunangan dengan Yong Hwa?"

"Ya, begitulah"

HI. 5 Oktober 2012

"Kau yakin akan segera pergi?"

Tanya seorang wanita dengan suara manjanya. Tangannya masih memeluk tubuh pria di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati segala belaian kasih saying kekasihnya.

"Iya, aku akan menemui Sakura?"

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu seorang, tidak ada yang lain"

Jawabnya masih mengusap rambut kekasihnya. Ia melepas peluknya dan tersenyum sebentar, kemudian meraih koper hitamnya dan berlalu meninggalkan perempuan yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Pain, Tunggu!"

Pria yang dipanggil Pain itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa perlu berbalik badan, ia sudah bisa merasakan dan mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Isak tangis mulai terdengar di koridor hotel yang sepi itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bertindak lebih jauh. Ku mohon"

"Lepaskan aku, Konan"

Konan. Nama perempuan itu. Yang menggeleng, dan tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dalam isak tangisnya, Pain melepas paksa pelukan tulus perempuan itu, dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Konan yang terduduk lemah sambil menangis.

"Pain, hentikan~"

Katanya disela-sela tangisnya.

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Hari ini sudah cukup baginya untuk menyibukkan diri, sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau pulang. Karena setiap ia kembali pulang, ia akan merasakan kesepian. Bayangan akan masa lalunya kembali terputar, tempat ini memang tidak bagus untuk jiwanya.

12 July 2009

"Aku menyukaimu"

Satu kata terlarang yang pernah terucap tak mungkin bisa ditarik kembali. Awal dari segala kehancuran dimulai. Segalanya. Pria itu, menghentikan langkahnnya dalam derasnya hujan. Menolehkan kepalanya sedikit seolah ia menangkap pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kenapa kau menyukai pria aneh sepertiku?"

"Aku.."

Sedangkan yang menyatakan perasaannya, hanya tertunduk dalam derasnya hujan. Tak perduli bagaimana dinginnya udara dan tajamnya rintik hujan yang menusuk kulit putihnya.

"Apakah harus ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang? Apakah harus ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Bukankah itu dari hati? Mana mungkin aku dapat menggambarkan isi hati?"

Great!

Kata-kata yang cantik. Gadis lugu berambut merah jambu itu akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbalik arah menatapnya.

"Pain, aku-"

Gelap. Semuanya telah gelap. Jauh dari alam kesadaran dan jauh dari cahaya.

'Aku lemah'

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, walau isak tangis kepedihan, jeritan kenikmatan duniawi, semua menjadi alunan tersendiri bagi penghias malam yang hujan ini. Erangan maupun desahan yang tak tertahankan. Segalanya. Bahkan malam hujan berudara dingin itu, tengah berubah menjadi panas. Atmosfer yang mereka lukiskan tengah mencapai batasnya. Dan kegelapan itu semakin menjadi, semakin menjauh dari kesadaran. Lagi-lagi ego manusia mengalahkan akal sehat.

Segini dulu yaa ^^

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau Review dan mau kasih saran. Apa lagi sampe nanya-nanya. Ya ampuuuuuunnnn punya perasaan seneng tersendiri yaaa.  
Aku juga masih baru minna~ mohon bantuannya :D

Jangan lupa RNR yaaaa ^^,


	4. Chapter 4

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang tak sampai 1 jam, aku menatap sekitar ruangan dan menemukan jam dinding tengah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku menghela nafas dan segera bangkit dari tidurku. Sekedar mengganti pakaian dan membalutnya sekali lagi dengan mantel berwarna putih, kemudian keluar dari apartemen. Jam berapa ini? Bukankah sudah seharusnya sekarang jam tidur bagi setiap orang?. Aku lupa lagi. Besok masih hari libur, pantas saja jalanan masih ramai.

'Rainbow'

Aku membaca nama toko itu dalam hati, masuk sebentar untuk membeli teh hangat. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju taman yang masih dipenuhi anak-anak yang bermain dengan gumpalan bola salju. Aku duduk di sudut bangku taman, menatap langit yang masih berhias banyak bintang. Astaga Korea ternyata dingin sekali. Aku tertawa sebentar dalam hati, kemudian menunduk dalam diam.

TIN!

Sebuah suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku, aku mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke disana. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiriku, kemudian duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?"

Aku tersenyum sedikit mendengar pertanyaannya. Kemudian menarik nafas sejenak dan menatap wajahnya.

"Aku hanya duduk menikmati malam, kau sendiri Pangeran?!"

"Haa~ aku sedang berjalan-jalan, aku malas pulang ke rumah. Kau kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Hm. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka memperhatikan keadaan orang lain?"

"Aa? Apakah seburuk itu pandangan orang-orang terhadapku?"

"Hahaha. Selama kau berpacaran dengan Shion, itu yang aku tangkap"

"Hey, semua tergantung keadaan. Oh ya, aku akan pergi ke HI lusa. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau sungguh mengajakku?"

"Iya"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau sendiri ada perlu apa ke HI?"

"Aku hanya menengok saham, kau tahu kan?"

"I see. Ne, Sasuke"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang beri tahu aku siapa kekasihmu yang baru?"

"Aku? Tidak ada. Aku menunggumu, Sakura"

"Ha? Kau ini"

Dan pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali tertawa dan bisa bercanda dengan orang lain. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak tertawa.

Normal POV

* * *

Suara bising mesin pesawat terbang malam ini sudah terdengar. Ini adalah pesawat pertama yang turun di Korea pagi ini. Tepat pukul 2. Setelah pesawat berhasil lepas landas dengan sempurna, para penumpang segera keluar. Seorang pria berambut jingga tengah berjalan santai sambil menarik koper hitamnya.

FLIP.

Suara sambungan telefon sudah terdengar, ia menggeser ibu jarinya di atas layar handphonenya.

"Aku sudah tiba di Korea"

Ia memutuskan sambungan telefonnya lagi. Kemudian memberhentikan taxi berwarna merah yang lewat di depannya.

"Antarkan aku ke Hotel terdekat dan terbagus di sini"

Pain's POV

Aku sudah tiba. Aku lega karena setidaknya aku sudah satu tempat dengan 'dia'. Walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya, yang penting kami masih dalam satu Negara yang sama.

"Hhh~"

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah atau bisa terlalu terbebani oleh masalah ini. Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus ke 'Blue House' besok. Aku harap temanku masih disana. Katanya, ia akan berangkat ke HI. Jadi, aku akan menjemputnya. aku sudah harus berhasil bertemu dengan 'dia' sebelum aku kembali ke HI.

"Hn. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar pangeran presiden itu ya?"

Tanyaku sendiri sambil tersenyum masam. Terakhir yang ku ingat saat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Flash Back

"Pain! Kenapa pesawat kita bisa pending di jam 9?!"

Aku masih berkutat dengan handphone-ku tanpa memperdulikan ocehannya sedari tadi. Ku lirik sebentar, ia masih mondar-mandir sambil mengomel tak jelas.

"Kau duduk saja, Sasuke. Hanya ditunda 30 menit"

Pria yang aku panggil Sasuke itu mendelik. Kemudian duduk dan menatapku dengan garang.

"Apa?! Kau bilang hanya?! Aku harus segera ke HI dan bertemu dengan Shion"

"Semua masih terlalu cepat, Sasuke"

"Memang kau berharap kapan?! Aku saja sudah risih dengan berita itu! Apa aku harus menghampiri pihak operator dan menghajar mereka karena keterlambatan ini?! Mereka tidak tahu apa kalau aku ini putera presiden?!"

"Hey! Hanya karena keterlambatan pesawat kau sampai seperti ini? Jarak dari Korea ke HI hanya memakan waktu 3 jam! Lalu kau mau complain dengan operator?! Di HI, ini sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah. Kita harus sabar dan saling mengerti, Sasuke. Jangan keras kepala"

"Ini Korea! Bukan Negara HI ! Biarkan aku bertindak sesuai ideologi yang ku anut!"

"Lalu apa ideologimu? Berhak memberi pelajaran karena kata 'keterlambatan' ?"

"Tidak disiplin!"

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak sesukamu, Sasuke"

Aku memelankan suaraku dan membuka majalah, ku dengar ia mendengus kesal. Aku sedikit tersenyum menghadapi anak itu. Kami terlihat seperti adik dan kakak.

"Ayahku adalah presiden! Apa yang tidak bisa aku perbuat?"

Katanya dengan pelan lagi. Aku menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Kekuasaan itu ternyata mampu membutakan segalanya. Dan emosi itu ternyata bisa mengalahkan akal sehat. Sekali lagi, aku hanya tertawa saat ku lihat ia lebih memilih mengalah dan memasangkan ear phone ke telinganya.

Flash Back Ends

Aku kembali tertawa dalam hati. Kadang aku merindukan suasana-suasana dulu, ketika aku belum pernah mengenal kata 'fatal' dan hidupku masih tentram dengan 'dia'. Aku segera menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata, berharap besok sudah bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

Normal POV

Musim dingin kali ini adalah musim terdingin sepanjang masa. Cahaya matahari tak mampu menembus gundukan salju yang menumpuk di pekarangan, ataupun di atap rumah. Seorang wanita dengan surai merah mudanya keluar dari apartemen sederhana yang ia tempati. Wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Waaw~ saljunya tebal sekali, dan aku masih bisa sesegar ini padahal semalam aku tidak tidur"

Guraunya lagi sambil berjalan santai.

"Sakura!"

Ia menoleh kala namanya dipanggil, kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Orang yang memanggil Sakura itu menggunakan motor, ia berhenti tepat di samping Sakura, kemudian membuka helmnya.

"Kau lagi, kau benar-benar tidak pulang, Sasuke?"

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Aku? Mau ke super market sebentar. Aku mau membeli beberapa bahan makanan"

"Wah, kebetulan. Kita searah, ayo aku antar!"

"Searah? Kau mau kemana memang?"

"Menemanimu berbelanja"

Jawab Sasuke dengan innocence. Sakura menepuk pundak pria itu, kemudian ia segera naik dan pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil mendorong trolly dan melihat-lihat segala isi super market. Sementara Sakura masih menerka-nerka dan melihat daftar belanjaannya.

"Aku harus membeli daging, wortel, tomat, telur, dan beberapa mie isntan"

"Oke!"

Sementara Sakura sedang memesan daging dan telur, Sasuke pergi ke tempat tumpukan tomat. Ia segera memilih-milih tomat terbaik dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung yang disediakan.

"Ini tomatnya"

Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat 12gr tomat dan memasukkannya ke dalam trolly.

"Waah! Kau pandai memilih juga ya?"

"Aku suka tomat, itu sebabnya aku harus pandai memilih mana tomat yang layak konsumsi, ataupun tidak layak"

"Kau suka tomat ternyata? Haha aku tidak menyangka"

"Apa itu sebuah lelucon? Hey, kau sudah dapatkan dagingnya?"

"Haha, maaf. Aku sudah memesannya, sekarang ayo kita ambil disana!"

Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke bagian daging, kemudian mereka segera pergi ke tempat pembelian daging.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu sebentar"

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti dan menatap seorang SPG yang sepertinya akan menawarkan sesuatu pada mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi SPG itu.

"Kami dari 'beel' ingin menawarkan anda untuk membeli produk daging kualitas impor kami. Daging yang kami jual, sangat terjaga kebersihannya dan juga rendah lemak. Sapi impor yang kami jual ini, bobotnya lebih dari 1 ton. Ini adalah contoh daging yang sudah matang, silahkan dicoba"

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Sakura segera mencoba sepotong daging yang ditawarkan SPG itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Enak"

"Sebaiknya tunangan anda juga mencoba"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak perduli, begitu mendengar kata 'Tunangan' ia langsung tersenyum dan menatap SPG itu.

"Tunangan?"

Kemudian, ia mengambil potongan daging itu dan tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang hampir mati tersedak mendengar penuturan karyawan SPG itu.

"Tapi kami bukan-"

"Aku rasa daging ini enak, aku akan membelinya 1pck"

Tukas Sasuke sambil mengambil 1pck daging yang belum matang. Sakura mencubit tangan Sasuke yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Entah mengapa, terlihat kehangatan di antara ke dua manusia yang tengah bercanda itu. Nampaknya, menemani seorang perempuan berbelanja itu bukanlah hal yg buruk. Mungkin beberapa orang di sekitar mereka akan berpendapat bahwa mereka adalah pengantin baru yang sedang hangat-hangatnya.

"Hey, jangan dibawa semua, Sasuke!"

Kata Sakura sambil memajukan bibir kecilnya saat melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang memasukkan mie instan terlalu banyak ke dalam trolly mereka. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan berkata, "Aku yang bayar" tanpa berdosa dan memperdulikan mimik wajah sahabat lamanya itu. Tak lama, saat Sakura sedang memilih shampoo, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda. Sakura segera melipat tangannya dan menerka kelakuan aneh mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke"

Perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan boneka itu sehingga wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum kecil itu terlihat. Dengan langkah yang pelan, ia menjulurkan tangannnya dan memberikan boneka itu pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum dan menerima boneka itu, kemudian memeluk boneka berwarna merah muda itu.

"Untukku?"

"Hn"

"Gomawo"

"Ne"

Sekali lagi, mereka diam. Masih dalam tatap-menatap, mulut tak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi telinga mereka cukup kuat untuk mendengar kata hati mereka masing-masing. Ini memang hangat, ini memang indah, dan tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang di sekitar mereka melihat dengan tatapan 'envy' dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah perasaan yang muncul di hati mareka. Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan kemarahan.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, dan terima kasih sudah membelikan semuanya"

Kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau mampir, Sasuke? Kita bisa makan malam di rumahku, walaupun rumahku tidak sebesar rumahmu"

"Kau yakin ingin mengajakku?"

"Iya, dan apa kau yakin akan menerima tawaranku?"

"Aku belum mengatakan kalau aku menerimanya"

Sakura memutar botal matanya dengan bosan. Ia sudah hafal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak pernah lembut itu.

"Haha, aku mau, Sakura. Ayo! Kita masuk dan makan bersama"

"Ne, aku akan masak untukmu"

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sasuke segera duduk di sofa dan menonton TV, sementara Sakura menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. Lima belas menit sudah, harum aroma masakan mulai tercium oleh hidung Sasuke. Ia melangkah ke dalam dapur dan melihat Sakura yang baru saja selesai memasak.

"Capcay daging"

Sakura menoleh sejenak dan mematikan kompornya, kemudian tersenyum dan meletakkan masakannya ke dalam piring yang sudah ia sediakan. Sasuke mengambil piring itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Irisan tomatnya lumayan banyak"

"Itu karena kau bilang kau menyukai tomat"

Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan mencicipinya sedikit. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang tersenyum dan berharap bahwa Sasuke akan memuji masakannya. Namun, yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sa- Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau.. kau seperti Ibuku"

Keheningan mulai terjadi lagi. Mereka larut dalam perasaan masing-masing, dengan perlahan Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk Sasuke. Hanya hati yang bicara dalam keheningan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Berharap air matanya tak akan terlihat oleh Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke malah menarik pelan dagunya. Menatap wajah Sakura yang masih diam dalam tangisnya. Tangan kekarnya melepas pelukan itu, jemarinya tergerak menyusuri pipi mulus Sakura dan menghapus air mata wanita itu. Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Sakura pada meja makan, kemudian mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, mematiskan tak ada lagi air mata yang terurai di mata emeraldnya.

"Tatap aku, Sakura"

Dengan segenap keberanian, ia menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Katakan! Katakan kau mencintaiku juga"

"Sasuke, aku…"

Masih dengan nafas yang tertahan, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lagi-lagi hatinya bicara, ia ingin berkata hal demikian. Tapi 'masa lalu' menahannya. Masih dalam proses berfikir, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura lagi, mengecup pelan bibir kecil milik Sakura. Melumatnya dengan lembut, dan memeluk tubuh wanita di hadapannya dengan penuh kehangatan. Cukup lama sampai hati mereka selesai mengatakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku anggap kau juga mencintaiku, Sakura. Aku anggap, sekarang kau resmi menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Ayo makan!"

Sakura mengangguk senyum dan segera makan malam bersama Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura berjalan santai memasuki Purple café. Ia tersenyum dan mulai kembali berkerja sebagai pelayan. Hari ini hari Rabu, jadi mungkin pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai. Untuk itu, Sakura, Shion, dan Cha Doung Ju duduk bersama sekedar mengobrol di sofa merah yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

TRING

Bunyi bel tanda pengunjung datang telah berbunyi. Sakura dengan sigap segera berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Selamat Datang"

Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang datang. Sasuke tersenyum manis padanya, Sakura membalas senyuman itu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Kau tidak sibuk, Sakura?"

"Tidak, eh Sasuke. Disini ada Shion, jangan sampai-"

"Aku tahu, aku minta Cappucino 2 ya"

"Dua?"

"Aku dengan teman lamaku kemari"

"Kemana dia?"

"Sebentar lagi juga akan masuk"

"Baiklah, aku akan ambilkan Cappucino untukmu"

Sementara Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan, seorang pria yang disebut teman lama Sasuke itu sudah masuk dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Tak lama, Sakura kembali dengan nampan berisi dua Cappucino dingin.

PRANG!

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menatap kaget siapa teman Sasuke. Kakinya serasa akan lumpuh dan ia hampir saja terjatuh. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke yang tidak mengerti masih berdiri menatap Sakura. Sedangkan teman Sasuke, hanya diam dan memandang dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. Shion dan Cha Doung Ju segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Tanya Doung Ju sambil menatap pria di samping Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu, tidak salah lagi. Doung Ju mengenal pria itu. Sakura segera berlari keluar café tanpa memperdulikan Shion yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke langsung mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah Shion yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan benci.

"Jadi, yang aku lihat di super market itu benar, Sasuke?"

Kata Shion dalam hatinya. Sementara Doung Ju langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan menyuruh Shion untuk membersihkan bekas minuman yang Sakura tumpahkan. Doung Ju mendudukan dirinya di Sofa dan menarik nafasnya.

Flash Back

"Lepaskan aku, Pain! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Kau harus mati, karena kau sudah membawa masalah besar dalam hidupku!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Pria bernama Pain itu melepaskan seorang wanita dari dekap kasarnya, kemudian ia menatap Doung Ju dengan sinis.

"Jangan ikut campur! Siapa kau?!"

"Aku tidak perduli apa masalah kalian, aku tidak suka jika seorang pria berlaku kasar pada wanita! Kau menjijikkan!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Doung Ju melangkah dan menarik tangan Sakura, kemudian menyuruhnya naik ke dalam mobil. Sementara itu, terjadi sedikit perkelahian di antara mereka. Saat itu juga lah, Doung Ju mengetahui 'hal fatal' yang Sakura maksudkan. Mereka berkenalan, sedikit bercerita, dan pada akhirnya Doung Ju membawa Sakura ke Korea dan membantu Sakura menata kembali hidupnya.

*TBC

* * *

Huwaaaaaaaa~

Cerita apa ini ?! kelamaan menjalani UTS, dan dengan otak masih sedikit galau. Muncul cerita aneh ini T.T

Maaf-maaf! bener-bener gak jelas ini cerita. Belum dibongkar secara detail sih ya~ Hahaha. Segini dulu deh Minna-san. Jangan lupa RNR lagi ya ^^

Dan yang udah kasih semangat, makasih banget XD

Walau sebenernya saya juga lagi sedikit 'galau' dengan masalah sendiri T.T menyedihkan sekali ya kehidupan saya. *Oke jgn curhat* *pundung*

Sekali lagi jgn lupa RNR XD

Oiya maaf ya aku juga baru Update karena baru selesai ujian. Kita Reply Review dulu ya~

**triascita** : Aduuh ada mamahnya Sakura ._. hihihi, tepat sekali mamahnya Sakura menebak~ tebakan seorang mamah emang selalu benar *eh*

**karasu uchiha **: Iya, yang diaborsi Sakura u,u kasian ya.. lebih kasihan di kisah nyata sebenernya u,u

**akasuna no ei-chan **: iya senpai. waah terima kasih banyak semangatnya :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

"Aku rasa pertemuan kita kali ini sudah cukup, terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

Suara tepuk tangan sudah terdengar, beberapa petinggi Negara telah meninggalkan kursinya dan saling berjabat tangan. Tidak dengan Sasuke, pria itu masih diam di tempat dengan wajah termenung. Lagi-lagi keberangkatannya ke Negara HI dibatalkan. Ia tidak mungkin pergi jika Sakura belum bisa ditemukan keberadaannya sampai sekarang. Sementara itu, seorang pria paruh baya tengah menatapnya curiga.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Merasa kaget namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, Ayah"

"Sedang apa kau? Rapat sudah selesai!"

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku, kalau begitu aku permisi"

"Jangan lupa pertemuan selanjutnya akan di adakan di Seoul"

"Aku mengerti"

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan pria yang dipanggil Ayahnya itu berlalu terlebih dahulu. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan membawa Mac Book Air Applenya keluar dari ruangan rapat.

TRING.

Iphone Apple putih milik Sasuke berdering. Menandakan satu email telah masuk ke dalam hand phonenya. Ia membuka email itu, kemudian menghubungi satu nomor yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"_Bisa kita bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini tentang Sakura"_

"Sakura?"

"_Ya, aku tunggu kau di depan Blue House"_

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan segera berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju ruangannya, setelah selesai meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja, ia segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Ia menemukan Shion sedang berdiri disana.

"Shion!"

"Ah, Sasuke. Kita bisa bicara?"

"Ya, dimana?"

"Taman belakang Blue House saja, tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai dikunjungi"

"Hn"

Halaman belakang Blue House memang luas. Lebih dari kata luas, bunga-bunga disana juga terawat dengan sempurna. Suasananya juga sejuk, beberapa kursi taman yang diletakkan dengan jarak-jarak yang jauh menjadi tempat ternyaman bagi setiap orang untuk menyegarkan fikirannya dari rapat-rapat dan politik tentang Negara Korea. Sasuke dan Shion segera duduk di kursi yang menghadap pada hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yg nampaknya baru saja disiram oleh pengurus kebun.

"Sasuke, aku tahu semua masa lalu tentang Sakura"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyangga kursi berwarna perak tersebut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Kali ini Shion yang mendengus kesal. Ia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Masihkah kau bertahan jika kau mengetahui semuanya?"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wajah Shion dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, dan semua yang kau katakan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku! Apa kau mengerti, hah?!"

Masih dengan perasaan kesalnya, Ia pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih duduk di kursi itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya. Tidak mungkin semua yang ku lihat di pusat perbelanjaan waktu itu salah. Dan aku yakin, saat Sakura pergi secara tiba-tiba dari Purple Café kau mengejarnya karena kau khawatir dengannya! Jawab aku, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap dengan malas wanita di hadapannya yang menangis dalam kemarahan.

"Apa semua ada hubungannya denganmu? Dan kau berasumsi setiap pria yang memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kepada wanita, maka mereka sepasang kekasih. Apakah saat Ayahmu membelikanmu boneka beruang yang banyak, kau juga menganggap kalau Ayahmu adalah kekasihmu?!"

"Hh! Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri"

"Benarkah? Wow!"

"Aku beri tahu padamu, kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya!"

Shion berteriak. Sasuke menatap wanita itu dalam diam.

"Kenapa aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya? Status sosial yang membuatku berbeda dengannya? Alasan konyol!"

"Sakura dan aku memang sama-sama tidak sesuci yang lain. Tapi, sebelum ia menginjak Korea, aku jauh lebih mengenalnya"

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang sama denganmu? Aku rasa setiap orang berbeda, Nona Shion!"

"Kau benar! Setiap orang memang berbeda. Dan perbedaan aku dengan Sakura adalah,-"

"…."

"Ia sudah pernah melakukan aborsi"

DEG.

Sasuke mencelos mendengar penuturan mantan kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan seolah ia tidak memperdulikan pernyataan dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Cha Doung Ju adalah saksinya. Makannya, ia begitu peduli pada Sakura yang saat itu sangat terpuruk. Kau mengerti sekarang kenapa aku berkata demikian? Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, tapi aku perduli pada reputasimu sebagai Putera Tunggal Presiden Fugaku. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke"

Katanya dengan pelan dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menapak pada bumi, ia terjatuh. Menampakkan wajah tak percayanya. Ia kecewa, dan rasanya saat itu, mulut tak lagi mampu mengucapkan kata-kata.

* * *

Suara deringan hand phone membuat Pria bertubuh tinggi kelahiran Korea itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring kecil dan mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Hand Phonenya.

"Cha Doung Ju disini"

"_Doung Ju"_

DEG.

Pria bernama Cha Doung Ju itu mengenali suara ini. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Walaupun sudah hampir satu bulan penuh ia tidak mendengar suara ini, tapi ia yakin bahwa ini adalah suara wanita yang sedang ia cari.

"Sa- Sakura?! Astaga! Kau dimana, Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja kan?!"

"_Um, jangan khawatir Doung Ju. Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

"Aku baik. Dimana kau sekarang? Sasuke khawatir dan terus mencarimu"

"_Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu keberadaanku, yang jelas aku baik-baik saja. Doung Ju, aku rasa Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia sudah mengetahui siapa aku"_

"Ku rasa tidak, apa benar kau tidak bisa memberi tahuku keberadaanmu? Aku ingin menemuimu. Aku janji aku tidak akan beri tahu pada Sasuke"

"_Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Untuk sementara kalau kau mau menghubungiku, kau bisa menghubungi di nomor ini. Oh ya, aku sudahi dulu ya. Aku harus segera kembali, sampai jumpa" _

Doung Ju menatap layar hand phonenya yang masih memperlihatkan nomor yang baru saja menghubunginya. Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

Gemerlap kota malam memang tak ada habisnya. Lampu-lampu dan music dunia malam terus berpautan. Tanpa perduli pada jarum jam yang tengah berputar ke segala arah. Bukan hal lumrah lagi bagi setiap orang bahwa Bar adalah tempat terbaik di setiap malam. Begitu juga bagi Sasuke, ia masih duduk di sofa hitam yang terletak di sudut Bar, dengan beberapa botol vodka yang sudah kosong. Matanya sudah tak mampu untuk melihat sekitarnya, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Semua bayangan itu, kenangan manis itu, segalanya tentang Sakura masih terbayang di benaknya.

"Sakura~"

Sementara wanita di hadapannya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menangis dengan perasaan bersalah dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, ia sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, sampai ia sendiri berhenti karena terjatuh. Ia menabrak seorang pria di hadapannya. Masih dengan menangis, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa pria di hadapannya. Itu Cha Doung Ju, yang mengulurkan tangan dan segera menuntun Shion ke sudut bar yang lainnya. Menjauhkannya sedikit dari dentuman music yang tak ada habisnya.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, aku akan mengantarkan Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya"

Ujar Doung Ju dan kembali ke dalam menemui Sasuke. Dari balik kaca, Shion dapat melihat Doung Ju yang sedang memapah Sasuke menuju pintu keluar utama.

KRIET~

Pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka dengan sukses, Doung Ju meletakkan tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba hand phone mereka terjatuh, kedua Apple putih itu tak dapat dibedakan, Doung Ju menghela nafas dan meraih salah satu ponsel, kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan pria yang bernama Sasuke itu beristirahat dengan baik.

TRING.

Berkali-kali suara deringan hand phone itu berbunyi. Sasuke membuka matanya yang masih sayu, kemudian melihat daftar nomor tak dikenal. Ia mengangkatnya dalam diam.

"_Cha Doung Ju, kau belum tidur?"_

Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke tersadar dari mabuknya. Ia menatap layar hand phonenya dan memastikan kembali bahwa itu adalah hand phonenya.

"Sakura?"

Seorang wanita tengah terkejut dalam diam, ia menggenggam erat Apple hitamnya dan bertanya dalam hati. 'Kemana Cha Doung Ju sampai Sasuke yang harus mengangkat telfonnya?'. Ia menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Maaf, aku salah sambung"

"_Tunggu!"_

Belum sempat ia memutuskan telfonnya, suara Sasuke menghentikannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan mengontrol sebaik mungkin agar suaranya dapat kembali normal. Nafas dan detakan jantung jadi tak stabil, kemelut emosi dalam hati seperti tak mampu lagi terbendung.

"_Sakura, jangan pernah lari dari masalah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, lebih baik kau beri tahu aku dimana kau berada sekarang. Jika kau tidak mau memberi tahu, tapi aku berhasil menemukanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalmu"_

"Tapi aku bukan Sakura"

"_Kau pasti mengenal siapa aku, aku pasti menemukanmu. Jangan main-main denganku, Sakura"_

Sambungan telfon itu terputus. Sakura menarik nafasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia merasa sakit, hatinya terluka. Ia sudah menambahkan masalah lagi. Cairan bening itu akhirnya menetes dengan mata yang terpejam. Mencoba membuang semua memorinya yang pernah terjadi. Bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cari tahu letak nomor ini, dimana ia tinggal, siapa nama pemiliknya, dan berada dimana tepatnya. Mengerti?!"

Kata Sasuke setelah meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Dua orang suruhan Sasuke itu mengangguk dan membawa secarik kertas itu keluar.

"Sasuke, kapan kita berangkat ke HI? Kalau kau terlalu sibuk mengurus hal yang tidak penting?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian menatap sebuah frame yang menampilkan foto seorang wanita dengan surai merah mudanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya, dan aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menghamili Sakura sampai ia nekat melakukan hal itu"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba suasana hening mulai terasa.

"Pain, besok aku harus ke Seoul. Aku pergi dulu untuk mempelajari materi. Sampai jumpa"

Pria bernama Pain itu mengangguk. Ia bersandar pada penyangga sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Dan semua kenangan itu, kembali terputar.

Flash Back

Seorang perempuan berumur 17 tahun itu menangis, tangannya terulur memberikan sebuah benda berukuran kecil pada kekasihnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Sementara kekasihnya, menatap tak percaya benda kecil itu. Benda yang melukiskan dua buah garis tegak lurus berwarna merah. Ia membanting benda kecil itu ke tanah, menatap murka seorang perempuan yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi yang jelas aku tidak suka!"

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menggeleng tak percaya pada sosok pria di hadapannya. Pria yang sudah 3 tahun bersamanya.

"Tapi ini darah dagingmu, Pain"

Pria bernama Pain itu menggeleng, ia berbalik membelakangi perempuan yang sedang menangis itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, Sakura"

Sakura. Dia adalah Sakura, yang menangis dan mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata. Ia tersenyum dan menarik nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membesarkannya sendiri"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ikut aku!"

Pain menarik paksa tangan Sakura, ia menggenggam seerat mungkin agar Sakura tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Tak peduli wanita itu meronta seperti apapun juga. Berteriak, atau bahkan mencaci-maki. Ia mengurung Sakura di dalam Baleno birunya, kemudian membawanya pergi ke tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Pain! Lepaskan!"

Teriak Sakura lagi setelah mereka memasuki sebuah gedung sederhana yang tinggi. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung berinterior klasik modern itu. Dengan nuansa putih dan nampaknya gedung itu sedang dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang yang sedang bernasib sama dengan Sakura. Tiba-tiba, Pain masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan bertemu dengan 3 orang yang memakai jubah berwarna putih.

"Aku minta selesaikan yang ini terlebih dahulu, usia kandungannya masih terlalu kecil sehingga tak akan makan waktu lama. Berapapun biayanya akan aku bayar!"

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Ia berharap akan ada keajaiban dan pertolongan Tuhan kali ini. Ia berharap semua orang akan berhenti dari aktifitasnya masing-masing, dan hanya ia yang bisa bergerak. Ia ingin keluar dan ia ingin berteriak.

"Pain, ku mohon jangan lakukan ini"

Kata Sakura sambil menangis. Air matanya tak dapat berhenti lagi. Tak lama, tangan kekar itu akhirnya menarik lagi. Menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil. Sebuah suntikan berhasil menghentikan rontaan itu. Tak ada lagi jiwa pemberontak. 20 menit sudah untuk sebuah suntikan. Obat itu mulai berkerja, rasa sakit pada perut Sakura mulai menjadi-jadi. Ia menggenggam tangan Pain, dan dibalas genggaman pula oleh kekasihnya itu. Dengan pelan, ia mengusap kening Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"Maafkan aku, ini tak akan sakit. Bertahanlah, aku mencintaimu"

"Pain"

"Pejamkan matamu, tarik nafas yang kuat. Aku ada disampingmu"

Kedua orang berseragam putih itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura, membuka rentangan kakinya lebar-lebar. Sebuah alat berhasil memasuki daerah kewanitaannya. Membabi buta isi rahimnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, tak dapat berteriak karena saat ini sang kekasih telah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Bibirnya mengecup kening Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang tiada tara. Seperti sebuah bor yang menghisap sesuatu dari dalam perutnya, air matanya keluar dengan deras. Meskipun tak ada darah yang mengalir, namun perutnya serasa kosong. Alat itu kini memutar, menghancurkan buah hatinya yang pertama.

"Selamatkan aku, Tuhan"

Doa Sakura dalam hati. Nafasnya tak dapat lagi ia tarik. Ia kehabisan tenaga, dan dalam waktu 20 menit akhirnya alat itu berhenti berkerja dan keluar dari rahim Sakura. Dengan segenap tenaga, Pain mengangkat Sakura dan memindahkannya ke dalam ruangan pribadi. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura disana dan membiarkan para 'perawat' illegal itu akhirnya mengurus Sakura. Pain keluar dari ruangan itu dan menunggu di Loby, beberapa wanita yang sedang mengandung dan menunggu giliran seperti Sakura itu menatapnya. Ia memijit pelan keningnya dan duduk di salah satu deretan kursi yang tersedia, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Flash Back Ends

Pain membuka matanya dan menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan wajah itu. Wajahnya yang menenangkan, senyumnya menyejukkan. Bahkan ia ingat, ketika ia pulang dari lelahnya pekerjaan kantor yang sangat membuatnya tertekan, senyuman itu mampu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Sambutan hangat saat pelukan manjanya menyentuh tubuh lelaki itu. Ia menyesal, untuk itu ia ada disini. Mencoba kembali membawa wanita yang saat itu sangat ia cintai. Ia bahkan masih sangat ingat saat wanita itu memuaskan hasrat terlarangnya. Ia tersentak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera kembali ke Hotel.

Pain membuka tas merahnya dan mengambil Macbook Air Applenya, kemudian melacak nomor yang ia catat secara diam-diam dari hand phone Sasuke yang tertukar dengan Cha Doung Ju. Beberapa deret baris dari kolom-kolom yang tertera ia teliti satu per satu. Terus menerus ia lacak dan ia cari keberadaan orang yang memiliki nomor hand phone itu.

"Aku harus menemukannya lebih awal dari Sasuke!"

TRING.

"Dapat!"

Ia segera keluar dari hotel dan menuju pelataran parkir, ia menemukan X-Trail hitamnya disana. Dengan cepat, Pain segera menuju ke alamat tersebut. Tidak memakan waktu lama ke Seoul jika menggunakan mobil pribadi. Tapi sialnya, ia menemukan Mercedez Bens hitam milik Sasuke di depan mobilnya. Ia menggenggam erat stirnya dan menyetarakan dengan mobil Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tidak menggubris, karena ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik mobil X-trail hitam itu. Dengan menginjak gas sedikit, Pain lebih unggul dan ia terus mengemudikan mobilnya dan berharap akan tiba lebih dulu di Seoul.

"Panti asuhan Myeong Dong"

Kata Pain dengan percaya diri sambil menatap Macbook putihnya. Ia melangkah menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu yang tinggi dan bercorak hijau itu. Ia tersenyum saat seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu yang ia ketuk.

"Permisi, aku Pain, direktur muda dari perusahaan pengelola Tembaga di HI. Boleh aku masuk?"

Katanya sambil menunjukkan kartu namanya.

"Ah, Ya"

Kata wanita paruh baya itu dan membungkukan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk disana.

"Apa kau ingin meminum sesuatu, Tuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku kesini karena aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Nyonya"

Pain tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Ia meletakkan amplop itu diatas meja.

"Ada apa ini, Tuan?"

"Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur, apa disini ada seorang gadis sekitar berumur 19 tahun dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna merah muda?"

"Ne, apa maksudmu Sakura Haruno?"

"Ya, apa dia ada disini? Kalau ada, aku minta kau menceritakan kenapa ia bisa tiba disini"

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau ia ada disini, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa"

Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan amplop itu pada Pain. Pain menghela nafasnya dan menatap wanita itu.

"Ceritakan, ku mohon"

Katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan amplop itu.

"Baiklah. Ia datang sebulan yang lalu saat hujan deras, suamiku yang menemukannya di tepi pantai. Suamiku bilang, Sakura berniat menenggelamkan diri tapi saat itu Suamiku berhasil menolongnya. Lalu ia membawa anak itu kesini, kemudian ia berkata seperti menemukan keluarga baru dan mulai saat itu, kami semua di Panti Asuhan ini menerimanya. Lalu, ia berhubungan dekat dengan Puteriku. Ia juga sempat mengatakan agar keberadaannya disini tidak diberi tahukan siapapun"

"Aa, boleh aku bertemu Puterimu?"

"Ya, aku akan memanggilkannya"

Sebuah mobil Mercedez hitam baru saja berhenti tepat di belakang Nissan X-Trail berwarna hitam, sang pengemudi turun dan memandangi mobil di depannya.

"Ada tamu rupanya?"

Lalu, ia segera menaiki anak tangga dan melihat bahwa pintu masih terbuka. Ia masuk dengan langkah pelan dan melihat halaman depan yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu ke dua yang tertutup, ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang ia kenal dari balik kaca transparan ruang tamu rumah ini. Dengan cepat, ia bersembunyi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding berwarna putih itu.

"Ini puteriku yang bernama Ino, ia cukup dekat dengan Sakura"

DEG.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia masih mencuri dengar apa yang akan terjadi disana.

"Kenalkan, namaku Pain. Ku dengar kau cukup dekat dengan Sakura"

"Pain?! jadi, kau laki-laki yang bernama Pain itu?"

"Hm. Aku rasa jika kau mengenalku, Sakura pasti sudah menceritakan banyak hal padamu"

"Ya, dan aku membencimu"

"Aku tahu, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya maksud dari perkataan Pain. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mengintai kejadian di ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa? Yang aku tahu, ia tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi, ia mencintai Pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Hatinya begitu lega mendengar penuturan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tahu aku pernah membunuh anak yang ia kandung, tapi sungguh aku menyesal. Dan aku mencarinya untuk menikah dengannya. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab pernah menghamilinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal, ku mohon pertemukan aku dengannya"

DEG.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lagi, dadanya serasa sesak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Pain katakan. Pantas saja Sakura lari saat melihat Pain, pantas saja kabar Sakura menghilang bagai ditelan bumi saat itu. Apa ia malu mengakui ini semua pada Sasuke? Tubuhnya merosot mengikuti arah dinding dan ia terjatuh. Ia mengusap mukanya dan memijit pelan keningnya.

PRANG

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Seorang wanita yang selama ini ia cari berdiri di hadapannya dengan beberapa barang-barang yang sudah pecah berserakan di sekitarnya. Hal itu tentu membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu menjadi keluar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar Pain menyebut namanya. Ia mendecih tak peduli dan menatap wanita yang berdiri 10 meter dari hadapannya.

"Sakura, akhirnya kita dipertemukan lagi. Hanya satu yang ingin aku tanya padamu"

"…"

"Shion bercerita padaku bahwa kau pernah hamil dengan Pain. Jawab aku, Sakura! Apa benar yang dikatakan Shion?!"

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Kau pecundang!"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menarik nafas dalam tangisannya. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang menunjukan kemarahan. Kekecewaaan, atau bahkan kebencian.

"Aku memang pecundang, aku memang sampah, aku memang hina"

"Harusnya kau tidak lari dan membicarakan hal ini padaku! Apa kau fikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?! Kenapa kau malah menghindar dan pergi dariku?! Kau pecundang! Pengecut! Cengeng! Aku muak dengan orang sepertimu!"

Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Sementara Sakura, ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam kesakitan hati yang tiada tara. Pain menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian memeluk wanita itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Pain"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu lagi, Sakura"

Sakura melepas paksa pelukannya dan segera meninggalkan Pain. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

* * *

Sasuke membanting piring yang ada di mejanya. Ia menatap ketiga pelayannya dengan murka.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau makan! Kenapa masih kalian paksa aku makan hah?! Kalian semua aku pecat!"

Para pelayan itu menunduk dalam tangisnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari majikannya tersebut.

"Cancel jadwalku ke Seoul besok! Kosongkan semua jadwal untukku sampai dua hari ke depan!"

Katanya pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju lantai atas.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kepala pelayan itu menoleh ke asal suara dan membungkukan tubuhnya seraya memberi hormat pada Tuan Muda pertamanya.

"Tuan Muda Itachi, maaf saya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi Tuan Muda Sasuke"

Pria bernama Itachi itu mendengus dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Ia menuangkan teh dan menyeruputnya, kemudian menatap para pelayan yang masih menangis itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke harus bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Dan untuk para pelayan, tenang saja karena kalian tidak akan aku pecat. Kembali berkerja, dan Pak Lee tolong check keadaan Sasuke di kamarnya"

Para pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Itachi yang akan menikmati malamnya. Kepala pelayan itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu dan melihat Tuan Mudanya sedang tertidur dengan keadaan yang tidak bagus. Beberapa barang-barangnya berserakan di lantai. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang, dengan sebuah album foto yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa foto-fotonya dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari orang-orang yang ada di foto itu. Kepala pelayan itu menggeleng pasrah menatap keadaan Tuan Muda yang ia rawat dari kecil itu. Separah ini kah keadaan Sasuke Uchiha?. Kepala pelayan itu menyelimuti Sasuke dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, kemudian membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 Malam. Itachi menutup map berwarna merah yang terletak di atas mejanya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap sebuah pintu yang tak sengaja ia lewati. Pintu berwarna cokelat itu tak terkunci, ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu menoleh acuh tak acuh dan membiarkan Kakaknya itu mendekatinya. Itachi duduk di tepi kasur sambil menatap sebuah album foto yang Sasuke pegang.

"Kau tidak sendirian, kau masih punya aku untuk berbagi cerita. Kau tidak harus memendamnya sendiri, aku adalah Kakakmu. Aku pasti mengerti apa yang kau rasakan"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baik-baik saja tidak tidur semalaman sambil memegangi sebuah album foto?"

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Ini adalah hal pertama kali yang ia dengar. Sasuke, Adiknya memperdulikan keadaan orang lain. Siapa wanita dibalik itu? Membuat Sasuke berubah secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku baru saja selesai belajar tentang project yang akan dilanjutkan besok. Kau bilang kau tidak mau rapat, jadi aku yang akan menggantikanmu besok"

Sasuke menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah lesunya.

"Gomawo"

"Ne, sekarang berbagilah. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi terpuruk seperti ini. Kau tak harus menjadi dewasa di hadapanku, kau tetap menjadi adik kecilku yang manja dan cengeng"

Ujar Itachi dengan tawa kecilnya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba, ia memeluk tubuh Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak adiknya itu dengan pelan.

"Menangislah, Sasuke. Keluarkan bebanmu. Tanpa harus bicara, aku mengerti apa masalahmu"

Dan setelah kata-kata itu meluncur, sebuah senggukan mulai terdengar di kamar kedap suara itu. Setidaknya, hanya pelukan dan perhatian dari Kakak yang dapat menenangkan perasaannya. Itachi menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terlelap, kemudian ia menarik selimut dan membetulkan posisi terbaik untuk Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

* * *

Selesai sudah Chapter 5 ini~

Semakin Aneh dan semakin alay ternyata ketika saya baca -_-. Sambil ngetik cerita ini, aku ditemani oleh beberapa lagu, sehingga inspirasi bisa berkembang dengan sangat baik :D haha. *baik apanya?*

Thanks To :

-Para Readers yang setia dan memberi masukan yang lebih (?)

-Para Author Senior yang memberi saran *pelukin*

-Ost. City Hunter : Lim Jae Bum – Love

-Christina Perry : Jar Of Heart

-Fun – We Are Young

-Ost. City Hunter : Sad Run

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^ jangan lupa RNR lagi yaaaa ({})


	6. Chapter 6

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Dimana kau?!"

Laki-laki itu terus berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Mencari keberadaan wanita bernama Sakura setelah bencana 'itu' baru saja terjadi. Satu per satu orang yang ia temui di tenda darurat, tak satu pun ada yang berambut merah muda.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Teriaknya lagi. Ia mencoba masuk ke dalam tenda berwarna merah. Benar saja, gadis itu berada disana. Ia terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan perban mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia berlari dan menatap tubuh gadis yang ia cari dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis itu masih menutup matanya, entah tidur atau pingsan. Atau juga mati. Ia mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu dan menangis.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Dengan berani, laki-laki itu meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, ia kecup dengan lembut tangan itu sambil menangis. Bahkan ia tak peduli bahwa di kepalanya juga tengah terlilit perban. Ia yakin semua baik-baik saja.

"Pain"

Laki-laki itu mendongak. Tersenyum kala gadis di hadapannya baik-baik saja. Ia mengecup tangan itu lagi. Ia duduk tepat di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sakura, tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Sakura.

"Pain, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaan sekolah?"

"Hancur. Konoha High School sudah hancur setengahnya. Kau berada dimana saat ledakan terjadi?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah Pain dan berkata seolah ia baik-baik saja, Pain membalas senyuman itu dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan benar, dan saat ledakan terjadi, aku berada di luar sekolah. Saat itu juga, aku langsung berganti pakaian dan kembali ke sekolah mencarimu. Maaf aku terlambat"

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Ia menatap tubuh Pain yang mengenakan seragam putih dengan lambang PMI di lengannya. Pain menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, kau berada dimana saat insiden ledakan terjadi?"

"Aku? Di kolam belakang, sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi… karena aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri, aku tertimpah reruntuhan. Pain, apakah ada korban jiwa dalam insiden ledakan ini?"

"Hm. Ada 24 jiwa tak tertolong, 15 orang belum ditemukan, dan sisanya selamat"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa saat perayaan seperti ini? Bukankah ini insiden pertama kali dalam kejadian ledakan seperti ini? Dan ada apa dengan kepalamu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi soal kepalaku ini wajar, aku bertugas sebagai PMI disini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang penting, kau selamat. Dan kau harus istirahat"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti dan aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Lukamu cukup parah, sementara aku harus membantu yang lain. Istirahat lah dengan cukup. Jaa"

Sakura membuka matanya yang sembab, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari masa lalu yang terbilang cukup indah. Ia bersandar pada penyangga kasur dan memeluk boneka beruang besar, dengan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

"Doung Ju"

Pria bernama Cha Doung Ju itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ini"

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia melihat ada Iphone yang sama persis dengan miliknya, kemudian ia menatap wajah orang itu lagi.

"Ini punyamu, hand phone kita tertukar. Maaf aku baru mengambalikannya sekarang, aku terlalu sibuk"

"Aa- aku mengerti, tunggu sebentar"

Cha Doung Ju pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tak lama ia kembali dengan Iphone yang sama.

"Ini milikmu, Sasuke"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu mengambil hand phonenya, baru saja ia akan mengembalikan hand phone milik Doung Ju, hand phone itu berdering.

"Sakura menghubungimu"

Doung Ju tersenyum dan segera mengangkat telfon itu. Baru saja ia tersenyum, namun senyum itu menghilang seraya ia mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju tempat pelataran parkir. Sasuke menatapnya curiga dan segera berlari mengikuti langkah Doung Ju.

"Doung Ju! Tunggu aku !"

"Ternyata sangat mudah untuk mendapatkanmu ya, Sakura"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan dan kakinya terikat sempurna dengan tali, sedangkan mulutnya tertutup rapat dengan perekat berwarna hitam.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau katakan"

Pria itu membuka perekat yang menempel pada mulut Sakura, kemudian dengan cepat ia meraih bibir ranum itu dengan kasar. Ia mengecupnya seperti orang yang haus akan darah, melumatnya seperti sesuatu yang sangat menggairahkan. Sementara wanita bernama Sakura itu menangis dalam diam. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Rasanya masih senikmat dulu. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa rinduku padamu"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Yahiko Pain?!"

"Wah! Kau masih mengenal namaku dengan baik rupanya. Apa yang ku inginkan? Aku ingin membawamu kembali ke HI"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal Negara itu"

"Tapi kau masih mengenalku. Sakura, aku hanya ingin kita kembali bersama"

"Kau gila! Kau brengsek! Kau bajingan! Keparat pergi dari hadapanku!"

PLAK !

Sakura merasakan panas di pipinya, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Ia menatap pria yang ia panggil Pain dengan tatapan benci. Pria itu menarik nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Ia meraih sapu tangannya dan mengelap sudut bibir wanita yang ia cintai itu, kemudian memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura"

"Psikopat"

Jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Ia sudah sangat tahu sifat Pain selama ini.

"Ah! Pain, kau.."

Gelap. Semua terasa gelap, sebuah benda dengan jarum kecil itu berhasil menusuk ke dalam dagingnya. Merusak syaraf-syarafnya dan menghilangkan kesadarannya. Mata Sakura terpejam. Pain melepas seluruh tali yang mengikat di tubuh Sakura, kemudian membawa tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar bernuansa putih. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur berukuran King-Size. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut, bibir mereka berpaut lagi. Pain menghisap bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh yang sudah lama tak ia jamah. Membuka satu per satu kancing yang tertera di pakaian wanita itu.

"Kau masih secantik dulu, Sakura"

Ia tak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi, ia akan segera mengakhirinya. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan meletakkan pistolnya di atas meja. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia berhasil memasuki tubuh Sakura.

"Ngghh~ ternyata kau masih menjaganya dengan baik"

Ia mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut. Belum selesai ia menikmati permainan, ia mendengar suara tembakan. Dengan cepat, ia segera memakai kembali pakaiannya dan mengambil pistolnya.

"Sabar sedikit ya, Sakura. Aku akan membereskan mereka"

Pain segera keluar dari ruangan dengan pistol di tangannya. Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia mendekat ke arah pintu. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara walaupun suara itu masih samar-samar.

"Cha Doung Ju, tunggu aku! Tempat apa ini?"

Pria bernama Doung Ju itu menoleh dan menatap pria yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke? Kau mengikutiku ya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Kemudian, Doung Ju mengeluarkan pistol dari balik Jas hitamnya, dengan cermat Sasuke juga meraih pistolnya dari balik jas hitamnya. Ia mengendap dengan pelan menapaki rumah besar yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni itu.

"Kita harus berpencar, aku yakin Pain menyembunyikan Sakura di salah satu ruangan di tempat ini. Jangan gegabah, Uchiha"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia mengangguk dan segera berjalan dengan cepat ke lantai atas. Ia menatap sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat, kemudian berdiri tepat di samping pintu itu. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menembak. Ia membuka pintunya.

"Kosong"

Ia berlari lagi ke pintu lain, saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia terkejut dengan suara tembakan dari lantai bawah.

"Cha Doung Ju"

Ia berlari dengan cepat dan menemukan Doung Ju disana. Kakinya tertembak oleh pistol Pain. Sasuke masih bersembunyi di balik dinding, ia memastikan waktu yang tepat untuk maju.

"Aku tahu kau kesini dengan Sasuke, dimana bocah itu?! Dasar kurang ajar, peluru pistolku sudah habis"

Ia mendengar Pain membuang pistolnya, dengan cepat Sasuke kembali ke atas dan mencoba mencari Sakura.

"Ini adalah kesempatan, maafkan aku Doung Ju"

Katanya sambil berlari dan menyusuri semua kamar. Sasuke naik ke lantai tiga, ia menemukan sebuah kamar yang ia yakini adalah tempat dimana Sakura disekap. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sosok tubuh Sakura tanpa busana tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau berhasil menemukannya juga, Sasuke Uchiha"

Tubuh Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia tak berbalik arah untuk menatap Pain. Ia diam dalam kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya.

"Lawan aku jika kau ingin mengambilnya dariku"

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menodongkan pistol pada Pain. Pain tersenyum dan mengangkat pistolnya. Pistol perak itu milik Doung Ju.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, bukan dengan pelatuk ini"

Pain melempar pistolnya ke sembarang arah, Sasuke juga melempar pistolnya. Ia maju lebih dulu dan memukul telak di bagian kepala Pain, ia mencoba menendang, namun keahlian Pain dalam bela diri juga tak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia berhasil menangkis dan memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh"

Pain tertawa kecil dan merogoh sakunya, ia mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di sakunya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik kaki Sasuke dan menyeretnya.

"Kau akan mati, Sasuke"

Ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dan hampir berhasil membunuh Sasuke kalau saja tak ada Cha Doung Ju yang menendangnya dengan keras. Ia membantu Sasuke berdiri dan memberikan pistolnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Aku ini orang yang kuat. Ini belum apa-apa"

"Doung Ju, bawalah Sakura biar aku yang menangani Pain. Tutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, cepat bawa ia pergi dari sini"

"Aku mengerti"

Doung Ju segera menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dan membawanya keluar. Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba berdiri. Ia mendapati Pain yang baru sadar dari benturannya.

"Kau mau main-main denganku, Sasuke?"

Pain bangkit dan segera berlari ke arah Sasuke, ia menancapkan pisaunya tepat di paha Sasuke. Darah segar langsung keluar dengan cepat bersamaan dengan teriakan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau akan mati membusuk disini"

Suara deruman mobil baru saja mengagetkan Pain, ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Dengan perlahan ia mencabut pisau itu dari pahanya.

"Sial, ini sakit sekali"

Ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan keluar, ia meraih pistolnya dan berlari. Tak perduli rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menemukan Pain menodongkan pistolnya pada kaca mobil Doung Ju. Jika pelatuk itu berhasil menembus kaca dan kepala Doung Ju, maka tamat sudah mereka. Dengan berani, ia menarik pelatuknya sekali lagi dan mencoba mengarahkan pada Pain walau rasa sakit itu menyerangnya terus menerus.

DUAR !

Tepat. Tepat mengenai punggung Pain, ia tersenyum menatap Pain yang tumbang di depan Hyundai Tucson hitam milik Doung Ju. Sasuke jatuh terduduk tak dapat menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Sasuke!"

Doung Ju segera keluar dari mobil dan memapah tubuh Sasuke menuju ke mobil Ferrari Biru milik Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mengemudi, Sasuke?"

"Aku bisa. Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini"

"Tapi Pain?"

"Biarkan saja, aku yakin ia tak akan mati hanya dengan seperti itu"

Ferrari Biru itu mengikuti arah Tucson hitam di depannya, sang pengemudi masing-masing memiliki luka. Sasuke meraih hand phonenya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne, Eonni aku mengalami luka tembak, maafkan aku merepotkanmu lagi. Tolong jangan beri tahu Ayah dan Kakakku, aku akan menuju ke tempatmu"

Ia menutup telfon dan menghubungi nomor Doung Ju.

"Putar arah, ikuti aku. Kita tidak mungkin ke rumah sakit"

Kedua mobil itu berputar dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Saat sudah sampai, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam klinik yang tengah sepi itu.

"Eonni"

"Sasuke?! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada Itachi?"

"Jangan beri tahu dia, ku mohon"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersentak menatap seseorang yang berdiri tegap di belakang wanita itu, sudah jelas kalau itu adalah Kakaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu bercerita pada Ayah, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, Uchiha Sasuke"

Tiga jam akhirnya selesai untuk pengobatan Cha Doung Ju dan Sasuke. Doung Ju masih dalam pengaruh obat bius karena pengeluaran peluru membutuhkan operasi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berbaring sambil menatap sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan memanggil nama wanita itu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah sembuh, Sasuke"

Ujar wanita yang baru saja masuk dengan Itachi.

"See Heui, kau tidak tahu ya? Kalau Sasuke ini memiliki keturunan dariku, aku ini orang yang kuat. Begitu juga Adikku"

Wanita bernama See Heui itu tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak usah bermesraan di depanku, aku tidak mau diganggu. Cepat pergi"

Itachi dan See Heui mendelik, ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum licik dan tertawa pelan.

"Itachi, adikmu ini dapat keturunan dari siapa? Ia berbicara selalu menyakitkan"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, kita harus meninggalkannya disini"

"Aku tahu"

Sasuke menatap See Heui dan Itachi yang sedang beranjak dari ruang perawatan. Ia masih menatap Sakura yang tak kunjung sadar, untung saja pakaian See Heui muat dengan Sakura, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega mendapati orang-orang di sekitarnya masih bernafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Doung Ju dan tersenyum menatap pria yang masih dalam masa pembiusan. Kalau bukan karena dia, Sakura tak akan berada disini.

*tbc

* * *

Ga berasa Feelnya ya? *Ya iya lah orang abal~*

Lagi gamau banyak bicara, selamat Hari Sumpah Pemuda :D aja yang diucapkan.

**akasuna no ei-chan **: Lalu harus aku panggil apa Senpai *Eh* hahaha. Dia gak sebentar ko :O kan mau jemout Sasuke tadinya. Nih udah dijelasin di Chapter 5nya Senpai *Eh senpai lagi* mehehehe ._.v semoga Senpai suka dengan fanfict abal ini. Gomawo u,u


	7. Chapter 7

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

Sakura's POV

08 July 2010

Sebuah suara deringan hand phone membangunkan tidurku yang lumayan nyenyak. Ku lirik sebentar jam di kamarku yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa aku bisa tertidur di jam segini? Segera ku raih hand phone yang terletak di samping bantalku tanpa mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Ya?"

Kataku dengan suara yang berat. Aku yakin orang yang menghubungiku tahu kalau aku sedang tidur.

"Datang ke apartemenku sekarang juga atau kau akan mati"

Flip.

Sesukanya saja berbicara. Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dan meraih handuk kecil berwarna merah di hanger kamar mandiku. Aku mencuci muka dengan malas dan menyikat gigi, setelah selesai aku segera berganti pakaian.

"Ku rasa ini cocok"

Aku mengenakan dress berwarna putih. Dengan panjang 5cm di atas lutut, dan aku mengenakan high heels 5cm. Ini benar-benar gila! Malam-malam seperti ini aku harus ke tempatnya. Ada apa lagi sebenarnya? Ku kenakan arloji kecilku yang berwarna merah muda, kemudian meraih tas kecil dan segera keluar dari rumah. Ku lihat Ayah dan Ibuku tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

Tanya Ibuku sembari mengganti-ganti channel di TV, sedangkan Ayahku masih sibuk dengan Macbooknya.

"Aku? Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan temanku. Aku pergi dulu, Bu"

"Jangan pulang malam-malam"

"Hn"

Aku segera keluar dan berjalan sebentar menuju halte bus. Semoga saja masih ada bus yang melintas di jam segini. Ku lirik lagi arlojiku yang menunjukan pukul 19:40. Aku duduk sendiri di halte sambil menatap layar Curve putih yang ada di tanganku. Lampu sensornya menyala berwarna merah, aku mendesah dan menatap nama di layar hand phoneku.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku sedang di halte, dan belum ada bus yang lewat, Pain-kun"

"Mobilku ada di depan halte, bodoh!"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telfon dan menatap ke seberang jalan. Benar saja, baleno biru itu ada disana. Aku tersenyum dan segera berdiri, kemudian orang yang ku panggil Pain itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiriku.

"Kau lama disini?"

Ia bertanya sambil menatap wajahku. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian meraih uluran tangannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kami segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana sih? Dan memangnya ada apa?"

Ku lihat ia tersenyum dan memainkan gigi mobil, ia menghentikan mobil karena jalan sedikit padat. Macet? Malam ini memang aneh. Ku lihat rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi kaca mobil, aku mendesah.

"Kau sibuk dengan urusan sekolahmu sampai melupakan hari ini hari apa"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku menatap layar hand phoneku dan melihat calendar. Aku menatapnya dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Maaf, Pain-kun"

"Tak apa. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan sebentar, bisa?"

"Bisa. Kemana?"

"Hanamasa"

Aku mengangguk senyum. Tak lama, mobil akhirnya kembali melaju dengan normal.

* * *

Aku keluar dari mobil dan melihat ke sekitar yang sudah basah dengan air hujan. Astaga! Ini dingin sekali. Aku salah tidak membawa sweeter. Ku dengar pintu mobil tertutup, itu menandakan Pain sudah keluar dari mobil. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan sebuah jas berwarna hitam bertengger di pundakku bersamaan dengan kedua tangan kekar yang memegangnya dan menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Lebih baik kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam restaurant kecil ini. Sepi. Aku terdiam dan berhenti melangkah, aku berbalik dan menatap Pain dengan curiga.

"Disini sepi"

Ku lihat ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian memutarkan tubuhku kembali, menuntunku dari belakang agar aku tetap melangkah. Kami duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah maroon yang terletak di dekat air mancur. Di atas meja sudah ada sebucket bunga mawar berwarna merah. Ku ambil bucket bunga itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Baca kartu yang ada di dalamnya"

Aku meraih sebuah kartu kecil saat kekasihku berkata demikian. Aku membukanya.

"Happy Anniversary One Year, Haruno Sakura"

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di kartu itu. Ku tatap wajah Pain yang tersenyum ke arahku, aku benar-benar bahagia malam ini. Ku rasakan tangan Pain meraih tanganku yang ada di atas meja, dengan lembut ia genggam dan ia kecup tanganku. Air mataku tak mampu lagi ku bendung saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, ia membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang sama persis seperti yang ia pakai. Hanya saja, ukurannya lebih kecil. Ia memasangkan cincin itu tepat di jari manisku, kemudian mengecupnya lagi.

"Pain…"

Aku tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara. Seperti tercekat dan sekarang nafasku sudah berat. Ia melepas genggaman tanganku dan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berlutut di hadapanku sambil mencium tanganku lagi. Aku bisa pastikan aku sudah menangis sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku di masa depan"

* * *

Normal POV

POOOMMM

Suara itu. Ya, suara pluit kereta api telah berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari masa lalunya. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kereta. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, kemudian duduk sebentar mengistirahatkan dirinya dari perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu.

"Hujan"

Sakura menatap langit yang tiba-tiba hujan dengan deras, setidaknya udara jadi sedikit lebih segar. Ia bersandar pada tiang besar dan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus begitu segar. Rasanya ia ingin menangis jika mengingat segala sesuatu yang terjadi di tahun 2009 sampai sekarang. Hanya karena hal itu, ia tidak bisa menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

PUK

Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia diam saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Pria itu kini duduk tepat di sampingnya dan ikut menikmati angin yang berhembus di Stasiun kereta.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati"

Pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya pada kereta yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku belum mau mati sebelum aku berhasil membawamu pulang dan mendapatkan hatimu lagi"

Hening. Tiba-tiba saja suasana mendadak hening, hujan masih turun dengan deras. Pria itu bangun dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ayo ku antar kau pulang, cuacanya tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Tangan itu belum terlepas. Pria itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan penuh harap, kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dari genggamannya.

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri, Pain! jangan ganggu aku"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pria yang bernama Pain itu. Pain hanya menatap Sakura yang perlahan mulai menjauh meninggalkannya.

* * *

Hujan deras masih mengguyur Korea Selatan. Jalanan-jalanan utama begitu sepi, walaupun ada beberapa mobil yang melintas. Tidak untuk Sakura, ia masih berjalan di tengah hujan yang deras. Tanpa semua orang sadari bahwa ia kini sedang menangis. Dinginnya hujan tak mampu mengalahkan dingin di hatinya, ia benar-benar terluka sekarang. Ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi dari keterpurukan ini. Kakinya begitu lelah melangkah tanpa henti, ia terjatuh. Bibirnya sudah membiru dan tubuhnya sudah pucat kedinginan. Ia menggigil sambil menangis di tengah hujan.

"Sasuke"

Lirihnya dalam hati. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Bahkan matanya juga tak mampu lagi untuk terbuka.

* * *

"Ya, kebetulan hujannya deras. Apa kau sudah baikan, Doung Ju?"

Pria itu membenarkan posisi ear phonenya dan tetap fokus pada stir mobil yang ia kendalikan. Ia tersenyum dan tetap mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kau benar, ku rasa aku akan mampir ke café untuk segelas Original café hangat hahaha"

Ia menghentikan tawanya dan melihat jalanan yang sekarang menjadi ramai mendadak. Ia menghentikan mobilnya karena jalanan menjadi padat, dan ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun dengan payung mereka, seperti terjadi sesuatu.

"Doung Ju, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

Sasuke melepas ear phonenya dan bersandar pada kursi mobilnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menunggu mobil di depannya untuk melaju.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa jadi macet begini?"

Sasuke menatap kerumunan orang yang sepertinya mulai berpencar. Ia melihat seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri sedang di angkat oleh seorang pria bertubuh tambun dan akan segera di bawa ke dalam mobilnya.

"Pink? Sakura!"

Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang deras. Jas hitamnya mulai basah. Ia segera berlari menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Ajusshi! Ajusshi!"

Sasuke berteriak dan menghampiri pria yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ajusshi, maaf. Bisa berikan wanita itu padaku? Ia calon isteriku. Maafkan aku, Ajusshi"

Katanya lagi sambil membungkukkan badan. Pria itu meletakkan tubuh Sakura di lantai halte tempat menunggu bus, kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Benar kau ini calon suaminya?"

"Kartu namaku tertinggal di mobil, aku memang sedang mencarinya. Terima kasih, Ajusshi"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengembalikannya padamu, Nak"

"Gomawo, Ajusshi"

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Beberapa orang masih berkumpul disitu dengan payung mereka. Dengan sigap, Sasuke membuka jasnya yang tidak terlalu basah, kemudian menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan jasnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan dengan hati-hati ia membawa Sakura ke dalam mobil. Tubuh mereka sudah basah karena hujan. Sasuke mematikan AC mobilnya dan segera mengambil handuk kecil yang selalu tersedia di belakang kursi mobilnya, ia mengeringkan tubuh Sakura dan melilitkan handuk itu di tubuh Sakura tanpa perduli bahwa ia sendiri juga membutuhkannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berani membawa seorang gadis ke rumah, Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke mendengus dan menyeruput cokelat panasnya pelan-pelan. Di hadapannya kini ada beberapa pelayan yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian dan menyelimuti Sakura yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku berani karena Ayahku tak ada di rumah"

"Haah~ selama ini kau tidak pernah membawa Shion ke rumah. Sepertinya Sakura sangat berarti sekali dalam hidupmu. Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Lekas sembuh"

Ia hanya diam dan menatap Kakaknya yang baru saja berlalu dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kecil dan mengambil remote control penghangat ruangan.

"Hangatnya"

Ia duduk dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Harum aroma minyak telon menguar dari tubuh wanita itu, Sasuke yakin keadaan Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja, Sakura memang benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 19:15. Udara di Seoul benar-benar dingin, selain hujan yang masih mengguyur kota, ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus melebihi batas normal. Jalanan benar-benar sepi, tak satupun orang yang akan keluar dari rumah mereka dalam keadaan cuaca yang seperti ini. Sasuke turun dari tangga dan segera menuju tempat makan, ia mendapati Doung Ju sedang menunggunya sambil memainkan Iphone hitamnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang"

Ujarnya dan duduk di depan Doung Ju, ia menyeruput tehnya dan segera memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh para Maid.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kondisimu memang sangat tidak bagus sejak kejadian itu. Maka itu.."

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas makan malamnya dan menatap Cha Doung Ju saat kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja. Ia meneguk air mineral sebentar dan menatap Doung Ju dalam diam. Sementara yang ditatap, hanya berhenti memainkan hand phonenya dan bersandar pada penyanggah kursi.

"Tanyakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku akan menjawabnya"

Sasuke diam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura tidak mengindahkan tawaran sahabatnya yang ia kenal dari kecil itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui apa-apa, kau segera makanlah"

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan satu kali, dari pada kau hidup dalam rasa penasaran yang membuatmu jatuh sakit"

"Aku hanya takut jika kau memberi tahu semuanya hatiku malah akan bertambah sakit"

Doung Ju menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke dengan geram. Sasuke melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian wajah Sasuke terangkat dan menatap Doung Ju dengan datar.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya pertama kali?"

Doung Ju tersenyum. Ia mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong steak, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Aku menemukannya pertama kali saat aku pergi ke HI. Aku menemukannya yang hampir saja mati dibunuh oleh Pain, itu beberapa jam setelah ia melewati masa aborsinya. Dia menceritakan itu semua padaku sambil menangis, awalnya ia menolak untuk ikut denganku ke Seoul. Tapi, saat aku mengatakan akan membiayai seluruh hidupnya dan menganggapnya sebagai adikku, ia merasa aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan keluarganya"

Ucap Doung Ju sembari mengiris steaknya dan melahapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Keluarga. Apa Sakura tidak memiliki keluarga?"

Sasuke kemudian menelan potongan steaknya dan menunggu Doung Ju untuk menjawab.

"Tidak, keluarganya sudah meninggal bersamaan dengan rumahnya yang terbakar. Ia sempat tinggal denganku selama satu bulan, setelah itu ia berkata ingin hidup mandiri. Namun, terkadang ia datang dengan membawakan makan siang untukku. Ia benar-benar bertingkah seperti adikku. Dan selama dua tahun aku mengenalnya, ia sudah baik-baik saja sampai pria itu datang lagi"

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka melanjutkan makan masing-masing dalam kemelut fikiran masing-masing. Doung Ju mendongak saat ia merasakan ada seseorang di belakang Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke segera menoleh dan merasa canggung. Ia mendapati Sakura sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi bingung, Sasuke segera berdiri dan menjadi salah tingkah. Mereka saling tatap sebentar sampai Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn. Duduklah, kau belum makan bukan?"

Ia menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk tepat di sampingnya, Doung Ju melanjutkan makannya disusul dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali. Sasuke membuka piring Sakura dan meletakkan steak di atas piringnya, kemudian mengirisnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Makanlah"

Katanya masih canggung. Sakura sendiri masih canggung dengan suasana ini, ia menatap Doung Ju yang tersenyum ke arahnya, ia segera meraih garpu dan melahap steak itu pelan-pelan.

"Aku ada dimana?"

Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia menghentikan makannya dan menatap Doung Ju yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau ada di rumah Sasuke, tak usah khawatir. Kau makan saja yang banyak, kalau perlu menambah"

Jawab Doung Ju sambil mengiris steaknya lagi. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mulai melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku pamit dulu, Sasuke"

Kata Doung Ju dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundak wanita itu.

"Cepat sembuh ya"

"Tapi diluar masih hujan deras"

Kata Sasuke sambil menatapnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku mengenakan mobil. Baiklah, terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Sampai jumpa besok"

Tak lama setelah Doung Ju pergi, Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring menandakan ia sudah selesai makan. Ia menatap Sakura yang kebetulan baru selesai makan juga.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, lekas tidur"

"Aku harus kembali ke Apartemen, Sasuke"

"Diluar sedang hujan deras"

"Tak apa, mungkin masih ada bus jam segini"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, tapi aku lebih mementingkan kesehatanmu. Untuk sementara kau harus tinggal disini sampai kau benar-benar pulih"

"A-aku baik-baik saja"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu.

"Istirahatlah, jangan macam-macam"

Saat Sasuke akan segera beranjak dari tempat itu, Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu padaku? Kau peduli pada sampah sepertiku?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dalam diam, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Aku ini kekasihmu, sudah sepantasnya aku memperdulikan keadaanmu"

"Sasuke"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sampah, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku akan melindungimu sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dalam lagi. Jadi, jangan berfikiran macam-macam dan lekaslah tidur"

Great! Itu kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke Uchiha katakan. Dan seorang Sasuke Uchiha tak mungkin berkata-kata semanis itu. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang masih mematung dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, kemudian beranjak dari kamar yang Sakura tempati.

Sakura mundur dari langkahnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king-size berwarna putih itu, kemudian menarik selimutnya dan memikirkan semua yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tuhan memang baik, namun ia masih terlalu trauma menjalani kembali suatu ikatan. Hal yang pernah ia alami itulah yang membuat kehidupannya hancur lebur dan dipenuhi kata-kata trauma. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata itu telah keluar dengan sendirinya dari bola mata hijaunya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, walau pada saat ia memejamkan mata itulah semua kenangan pahit mampu terputar dengan sendirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata onyx milik kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan pilu.

'_Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri, aku sebenarnya saat ingin menjadi sandaranmu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus'_.

Sasuke lemas. Tubuhnya merosot secara perlahan di balik dinding kamar kekasihnya, ia menutup wajahnya seakan merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

* * *

Matahari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur, namun masih belum bisa menghapus air jejak hujan di jalanan. Sasuke meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera duduk di kursi meja makan, ia mengoleskan selai cokelat pada rotinya dan melahapnya secara perlahan.

"Aku bisa terlambat!"

Ia menatap ke arah tangga dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang turun dengan terburu-buru.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana, Sakura?!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu saja ke Cafe, aku harus kembali berkerja"

"Ck!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala. Ia mengenakan dress yang sudah disiapkan oleh para Maid tadi pagi, kemudian tersenyum sedikit. Ia menarik lengan kekasihnya menuju ruang makan.

"Sarapan! Kau tidak boleh berkerja sampai kondisimu pulih"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan tersenyum.

"Kun? Sejak kapan embel-embel itu kau gunakan?"

Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya dan diam. Ia melahap rotinya dan membiarkan Sasuke tertawa karena hal yang tidak pantas untuk ia tertawakan.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Hyundai Veloster berwarna biru baru saja terparkir dengan indahnya di depan Purple Cafe. Sasuke dan Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam Cafe.

"Hey! Tumben sekali kalian datang"

Sahut Doung Ju yang sedang sibuk dengan notebooknya. Ia duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, tanpa fikir panjang lagi, mereka berdua segera menghampiri Doung Ju.

"Doung Ju, maafkan aku ya aku tidak berkerja hari ini"

Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit lesu, Doung Ju hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Itu bukan masalah, Sakura"

"Baiklah, aku harus ke toilet dulu"

Kata Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Doung Ju yang mulai bercakap-cakap ringan. Sementara di toilet, Sakura mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin.

BLAM

Ia terkejut saat sosok Shion menghampirinya dan mencuci tangannya di samping Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menusukku dari belakang, Sakura"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Shion dengan sarkatis.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Shion juga menghentikan aktifitasnya dan balas menatap Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli, atau kau benar-benar tuli?"

"Aku bukannya tak mendengar perkataanmu, aku hanya ingin tahu maksudnya"

"Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak bodoh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mencintai sampah sepertimu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi aku patut berhati-hati padamu"

"Kenapa kau melarangku mencintainya? Nyatanya, kau sudah memiliki Yong Hwa! Kau tahu betul bahwa dulu Yong Hwa mencintaiku, dan aku mengalah hanya demi orang sepertimu!"

Sakura menaikan suaranya, namun dalam hatinya ia sedang menahan dengan susah payah agar air matanya tak keluar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau ini adalah perempuan yang paling sempurna? Kau merasa menyesalh memberikan Yong Hwa padaku, hah?!"

"Ya! Aku menyesal memberikan Yong Hwa pada manusia sepertimu!"

"Kau sendiri apa?! Kau bahkan lebih hina dariku, kau tahu betul apa yang pernah aku dan Sasuke 'lakukan' saat kami menjalani hubungan! Aa, aku tahu! Dengan begitu kalian bisa saling mencintai apa adanya?!"

"Aku memang lebih hina darimu! Tapi kenapa kau melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke Uchiha hanya akan memanfaatkanmu saja! Tidak lebih, semua perempuan yang pernah ia kencani juga sama!"

"Setiap orang pasti berubah, Shion!"

"Kau salah, kau akan lihat waktunya nanti! Dan semua akan berakhir, Sakura!"

"Aku yakin Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu"

"Aku jauh lebih mengenalnya, Sakura! Bukankah setiap pria akan bertindak manis sebelum ia mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Shion, kau benar-benar.."

BRAK!

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke arah pintu utama, keduanya kaget bukan main mendapati Sasuke disana. Matanya menatap marah pada Shion dan tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Ia melihat Sakura yang menangis dalam diam, ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan merangkulnya dalam diam, kemudian membawa Sakura keluar dari toilet.

"Sudah ku duga kau tidak kembali dari toilet! Ternyata ada insiden, untung aku datang tepat waktu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun"

"Wanita itu sudah gila. Ku harap kau tidak akan termakan oleh kata-katanya"

'_Yah, aku harap juga begitu Sasuke-kun'_

Sakura masih diam dan mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan segera menghapus air mata Sakura. Untung saja keadaan cafe masih sepi karena ini masih pagi. Tak lama, Cha Doung Ju menghampiri mereka dengan membawa map berwarna putih. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku benar-benar ceroboh tadi. Mataku perih karena terkena sabun yang masih menempel di tanganku, ini benar-benar perih sampai aku sendiri menangis"

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, lebih baik cuci matamu"

"Sudah"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan antusias. Ia berfikir bahwa betapa hebatnya Sakura bersandiwara, Sasuke harus mempelajari karakter kekasihnya itu dengan teliti. Bisa jadi, kata 'Baik-baik saja' yang keluar dari mulut Sakura mengartikan banyak hal. Diantara baik-baik saja, atau bahkan 'hancur' secara diam-diam. Ia melihat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan pelan, membuat dressnya sedikit kusut. Pasti ada yang Sakura fikirkan.

'_Aku harus pergi dari Seoul. Aku harus kembali ke HI'_.

Kata Sakura dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya dan mengeryitkan dahinya.

*TBC

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk update T^T dikarenakan saya sendiri memiliki inspirasi yang terbatas, menulis cerita ini sama saja memutar kembali memori saya tentang kejadian ini. Saya sudah pernah bilang jika ini kejadian yang saya ambil dari kisah nyata (beneran udah bilang belum ya -_-) maka itu saya harus Flash Back lebih dalam lagi.

Dan untuk yang me-review terima kasih banyak, mungkin akan saya balas lewat PM :-) . Dan yang sudah mengkoreksi Saya, terima kasih. Aku akui aku salah mengucapkan kata Eonni, yang seharusnya adalah Noona T^T. Waah saya mendapat pelajaran lagi. Terima kasih banyak.

Jangan lupa RNR :-) saya terima masukan lagi *itu pun kalau masih ada yang memberi -_-*

Gomawo~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay Minna!**

**Kita ketemu lagi ya XD dan masih untung saya masih bisa menulis cerita ini Haha. Sedikit curcol, Saya bercerita kepada 'Sasuke' bahwa saya mempublish cerita ini, dan dia berkata, "Aku akan turut bergabung di Fict kamu" jadi seperti Collab dengan 'Sasuke' dan mungkin akan ada Chap yang dibuat oleh dia. *itu juga kalo jadi -_-***

**Saya koreksi Fict ini banyak bgt Typo-nya, terutama di awal-awal. Dan ternyata kata 'Sasuke' karena Fict ini diambil dari kisah nyata, maka dia akan menggali lebih dalam maksud dari 'Black' itu pun masih **_Coming Soon _**haha (?) . Semoga saya bisa mengurangi Typo, dan OOC, apa lagi ke**_gaje_**an** **ini.**

**Saya akui, bahwa Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chap 8, Enjoy !**

.

.

.

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Aku memberhentikan mobilku tepat di pelataran Apartemennya, lalu keluar dari mobil mengikutinya dan mengantarkannya sampai di depan pintu. Aku menatapnya yang terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu, lalu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah? Ya, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

Aku mendengar suaranya yang tercekat. Aku salah mengikuti kemauannya untuk kembali ke Apartemen. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Ku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku mulai cemas dan sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin apakah aku benar membawamu kembali ke Apartemen?"

"Sasuke-ssi, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Shion. Kau bisa meninggalkan aku sekarang, atau kau mau mengawasiku terus?"

Aku mendesah. Lalu menariknya pelan dalam dekapanku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membenamkan wajahku pada tenguknya. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar, sampai aku melepas dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jika kau pergi lagi, aku tak akan mencarimu. Aku akan diam di tempat, aku akan membuat 'garis' dimana garis itu yang akan memisahkan aku padamu. Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Aku akan melupakanmu. Bahkan tak mengenalmu lagi"

"S-Sasuke-ssi, aku.."

Aku tak mau mendengar apapun, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan meninggalkannya. Terserah dia mau masuk atau lari, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Dengan langkah lesu, aku segera kembali ke pelataran dan menuju Kantor.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan laporan sekarang"

Aku berjalan di Koridor dan mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang memberi hormat padaku sebagai anak Presiden. Aku masih menempelkan _Iphone_ di telingaku dan mulai membuka pintu ruangan kerjaku, aku melihat Sekertarisku masih sibuk di depan _Acer_ Hitamnya. Aku duduk dan mulai membuka Laptop juga, kemudian _Macbook_ di atas meja juga aku hidupkan.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku mengerti"

Sambungan telfon terputus. Aku mulai menyusun laporan, data-data yang Itachi kirim lewat _Email_ harus segera aku susun. Dan parahnya harus selesai siang ini. Hyung, kau sukses membuatku berkerja keras hari ini. Aku menatap selembar foto yang terletak di atas meja kerjaku, dengan frame berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'. Aku tersenyum melihat foto itu, ia sedang tersenyum natural sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar, dengan rumput-rumput hijau yg menjulang tinggi sebagai _background_ lebih menggambarkan kesan natural pada foto itu. Setelah puas memandangi foto itu, aku segera kembali berkerja.

Normal POV

Sakura duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk ke-dua kakinya. Sejujurnya, ia berharap ia mati. Mati bersama dengan anak yang dibunuhnya.

**Deg.**

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti. Dadanya terasa sesak dan udara begitu sulit untuk ia hirup. Berulang kali ia berkata _'Semua akan baik-baik saja'_ namun kenyataannya tidak. Cukup! Niatnya sudah bulat. Ia akan meninggalkan Seoul. Hari ini juga.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-ssi"

Sakura bangkit dan menyiapkan tas koper merahnya, ia membereskan semua baju-bajunya. Memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper, dan terakhir ia memasukkan sebuah bingkai dimana menampilkan sebuah foto. Foto itu menggambarkan dirinya satu tahun yang lalu, dimana Shion yang tengah dirangkul mesra oleh Sasuke sambil tertawa, sementara Sakura tersenyum dengan ke-dua tangannya yang memegang bunga mawar merah. Latar belakang foto itu adalah rumput-rumput yang menjulang tinggi dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah dan saat itu, mereka tengah merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Shion.."

Sakura memeluk bingkai itu dalam tangisnya, kemudian meletakkannya di dalam koper. Ia menutup sempurna kopernya, dan menariknya keluar dari Apartemen. Ia memasukkan kunci apartemennya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia pakai. Ia melangkah keluar Apartemen tanpa berpamitan dengan siapapun. Langkah utamanya, ia akan menuju Panti asuhan Myeong Dong.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kereta dan segera duduk di barisan ke dua dekat pintu. Ia memandang keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan Kota Seoul untuk yang terakhir. Matanya tak mampu lagi membendung cairan bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata itu jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

'_Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-ssi. Aku tahu, kau akan membenciku. Ini adalah jalan terbaik yang harus aku ambil. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku memikirkan reputasimu di masa depan. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan nama baik keluargamu. Aku.. aku minta maaf, Sasuke-ssi. Aku mencintaimu'_

* * *

Cha Doung Ju berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan dimana ia berada sekarang, tak peduli bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya. Ia terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai pada tujuannya, ia membuka pintu dengan brutal dan menatap seseorang dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasuke"

"Doung Ju? Ada apa?"

Sasuke. Ia begitu kaget melihat Cha Doung Ju yang baru saja tiba dengan nafas tersengal. Ia membuka _handphone_-nya dan memperlihatkan _WhatsApp_ yang ia terima dari Sakura.

_Oppa, aku tahu aku salah sudah berkata seperti ini. Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku selama dua tahun ini. Oppa, aku pamit. Aku akan meninggalkan Seoul. Aku akan kembali ke HI.  
Aku tahu Sasuke akan membenciku, ia tidak akan mencariku. Biarkan aku pergi, Oppa. Aku melakukan ini demi Sasuke. Aku sayang kalian berdua. Gomawo :)_

Sasuke mencelos. Hatinya merasa sesak. Pantas saja sedari tadi perasaannya tidak enak akan Sakura.

"Sasuke, semua belum terlambat, kita masih bisa mengejarnya"

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku akan melepaskannya"

"Kita usaha dulu, Sasuke! Jika memang dia bersikeras, kau baru boleh berhenti mengejarnya. Jebal~"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

"Dimana?"

Cha Doung Ju tersenyum penuh kemenangan, walau ia belum mengatur nafasnya lagi, ia cukup senang mendengar hal ini.

"Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan Udara. Dia pasti naik kereta"

"Kapan kereta menuju HI akan berangkat?"

"Satu jam lagi. Tapi, saat aku hubungi dia, ia akan transit ke Myeong Dong terlebih dahulu"

"Jadwal?"

Doung Ju melirik jam di tangannya.

"45 menit dari sekarang! Ayo!"

* * *

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kaca. Kereta belum juga berjalan, masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi. Ia melirik _Torch_ merah di atas meja, _handphone_ itu adalah pemberian dari Doung Ju. Ia tersenyum pahit.

'_Kau benar-benar tidak mencariku, Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat. Lebih dari ini, ia tidak bisa jauh dari Sasuke.

"Harap memberikan tiket, karena kereta akan segera berangkat. Terima kasih"

Sakura mengeluarkan tiketnya saat pemberitahuan itu ia dengar. Tak berapa lama, ia memberikan tiket itu saat seseorang dengan seragam putihnya mengulurkan tangan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi pada jendela kereta. sementara kereta sudah mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

"Sakura! Sakuraaa!"

Sakura menoleh keluar jendela dan betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat Cha Doung Ju dan Sasuke berlari mengikuti kereta dan memanggil namanya.

"Doung Ju? Sasuke?"

"Sakuraaa! Keluarlah! Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menangkapmu. Jika kau membatalkan niatmu, aku akan memaafkanmu!

Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari. Sakura menangis, ia menggeleng dan menatap Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin turun dari kereta. Kereta mulai menaikkan kecepatannya, ia menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu Sasuke berhenti mengejarnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia merasakan sakit di dadanya, dan akhirnya air mata itu kini turun lagi membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, Doung Ju"

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda yang sudah panjang itu kini menarik kopernya. Ia berjalan sendiri dengan langkah gontai, panti asuhan Myeong Dong jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Stasiun. Namun, karena beban hati dan pikiran yang terlalu menumpuk cukup membuatnya kehilangan kesehatan. Terik matahari siang ini begitu menyengat, kakinya tak lagi mampu berjalan. Ia berhenti melangkah, dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

'_Hn.. Dimana aku? Sasuke, Doung Ju? Kalian dimana?'_

Sakura mulai membuka matanya, hatinya perih kembali mengingat kejadian di Stasiun kereta tadi.

'_Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan tempat ini. Tapi kenapa ada Pria di tepi kasurku? Apa?! Pria?!'_

Sakura tersadar akan kata-katanya di dalam hati, dengan cepat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pria itu setengah kaget menatap Sakura, kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Kau pingsan, aku membawamu ke sini karena ini adalah tempat tujuanku, saat aku membawamu kemari, ternyata Ajumma dan Ino mengenalmu"

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia menatap wajah pria itu dengan seksama. Kemudian, ia bangun dan duduk di tepi kasur disusul dengan pria itu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Berarti, aku sudah tiba di Myeong Dong?"

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Lee Yoon Sung, kau?"

Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

'_Lembut. Hangat'_

Sakura segera menepis pikiran itu. Bisa-bisanya ia terpesona oleh sosok Lee Yoon Sung, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, ia memang tampan. Ia Pria Korea asli, kulitnya putih dengan tubuh yang tegap nan atletis itu, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang err~ _sexy_ dan senyumnya yang menawan. Setiap wanita menginginkan pria seperti itu.

'_Cantik, sangat cantik'_

Lee Yoon Sung menatap mata Sakura lebih dalam, ia tersenyum. Kemudian saat melepas genggaman tangan itu, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ajumma, tak ku sangka wanita sepertimu mengalami kehidupan yang rumit. Sudah bertahan sejauh ini adalah _point plus_ untukmu. Ternyata kau cukup tegar"

Kata Yoon Sung tanpa menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sekuat itu, Oppa. Oh ya, dimana Ajumma dan Ino?"

"Mereka ada di bawah, ayo turun"

"Hm"

Sakura segera mengikuti langkah Yoon Sung ke ruang makan. Melihat Sakura, sontak membuat Ino dan Ibunya segera menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, kemarilah. Aku sudah memasak untukmu, ayo kita makan"

Sakura dan Yoon Sung langsung duduk di depan Ino, sementara Ibunya Ino masih menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sakura, apa kabar?"

Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino dan mengangguk.

"Baik, Eonni"

"Kau pasti bingung dengan kehadiran Lee Yoon Sung, dia adalah anak dari pemegang donatur di Myeong Dong. Ia baru kembali dari Amerika, ia melanjutkan _study_ di bidang IT. Kau pasti sudah berkenalan kan, Sakura?"

"IT? Waw! Hebat. Tentu saja sudah, Eonni"

"Kau kembali dengan koper, apa kau akan tinggal disini lagi? Akhirnya aku punya teman lagi!"

"Tidak Eonni, aku kesini akan berpamitan. Aku akan pergi dari Korea, aku akan kembali ke HI dan menemukan hidup yang baru"

Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Ino, Ibunya Ino, dan Yoon Sung menoleh dengan cepat. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura barusan.

"Kau akan meninggalkan Korea? Dengan siapa kau pergi ke HI?"

Ujar Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri, aku harus melupakan Korea, aku tidak pantas berada disini"

"Tunggu"

Kali ini Yoon Sung membuka suaranya, Ajumma dan Ino menatapnya dengan serius. Entah kenapa, suasana disana malah menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Kalau kau tidak ada tujuan di HI, kami malah takut kau akan goyah dengan mantan kekasihmu itu"

"Maksudmu… Pain?"

"Hn. Entah siapa namanya, maaf kalau aku ikut campur, jika Ino saja menganggapmu sebagai adik, berarti aku juga adalah Kakakmu. Aku akan pergi bersamamu"

"Ehem. Oppa, aku merasa kau sedikit… berbeda"

Ujar Ino dengan suara meledek. Suasana kembali hangat dan berujung dengan celotehan kecil dari Lee Yoon Sung, Ino, dan Sakura. Sedangkan Ajumma hanya melerai mereka dan ikut tertawa dalam larutnya suasana makan siang.

"Baiklah, Ino, Ajumma, aku pamit. Terima kasih sudah mau mengurusku, maaf kalau aku merepotkan. Gomawo"

Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya, ia berdiri di depan pintu pagar sambil tersenyum. Di sampingnya berdiri Lee Yoon Sung yang baru saja membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ino memeluk Sakura sebentar, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau harus lapor padaku, Sakura. Dan Oppa, tolong jaga Sakura"

Sakura mengangguk senyum menatap Ino, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti Lee Yoon Sung. Pria tinggi itu membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya dan meletakkan koper Sakura di dalamnya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sekali lagi, ia membungkuk pada Ajumma dan Ino lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Yoon Sung memasuki sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa Kuno dengan model Minimalis itu, lalu memasuki salah satu ruangan dimana itu adalah ruangan Ayahnya, Donatur bagi Panti Asuhan Myeong Dong.

"Lee Yoon Sung?"

Melihat Sang Putra telah hadir, ia tersenyum dan segera menatap seorang perempuan yang ada berada di sisi Putera tunggal kesayangannya itu. Satu-satunya harta yang ia punya.

"Ayah, aku sudah mengunjungi Myeong Dong. Dan semua baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah, kau kesini bukan hanya untuk mengatakan itu bukan?"

Sakura melihat Ayah Lee Yoon Sung tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, Sakura menatapnya dengan senyum juga. Ia merasakan bahwa Ayah Yoon Sung adalah Pria yang hangat.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku akan segera pergi ke HI. Aku akan berangkat dengan Sakura, dia adalah orang yang pernah tinggal di Myeong Dong"

Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Pria paruh baya itu menghampirinya dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura? Nama yang indah. Baiklah, semua keperluanmu sudah ku atur, Yoon Sung. Ku harap kau berhati-hati dan jangan ceroboh"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar tawa kecil dari Ayahnya Lee Yoon Sung. Suasana ini begitu hangat, sementara Yoon Sung segera keluar untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan, Sakura duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan Ayahnya Yoon Sung.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu dari Ino. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah perempuan yang hebat"

Sakura diam sambil menahan tangisnya, sampai pada saat tangan Pria itu mengusap punggung Sakura dengan hangat.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, aku tidak melarangmu dekat dengan Yoon Sung. Setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan ke-dua"

"A-Ajusshi"

"Tetaplah tegar, kau harus baik-baik di HI ya"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Air matanya tumpah kembali, ia seperti menemukan sosok Ayah dalam hidupnya. Ia bangkit saat Yoon Sung menghampirinya, mereka berpamitan dan segera menuju ke Bandara Internasional Negara Korea, Incheon.

* * *

Sasuke masih sibuk mengitari Bandara Internasional Incheon. Ia mencari-cari sosok Itachi dengan gusar. Bisa-bisanya ada hal se-mendadak ini. Namun, yang ia temukan bukanlah Itachi melainkan seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya berjalan santai dengan menarik Koper dengan seorang pria di sampingnya. Tunggu! Pria?! Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Sakura!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh dan betapa kagetnya ia bertemu dengan sosok yang tadi pagi mengejarnya di Stasiun Dongdaegu. Lee Yoon Sung menarik nafasnya dan menatap pria itu.

"S-Sasuke, apa yang kau-"

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?"

Sakura diam. Ia tak mampu lagi menatap wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Lee Yoon Sung hanya diam dan menatap bingung dengan mereka berdua.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tetap tidak menatap pada sosok Sasuke, ia menangis.

"Jika memang ini maumu, aku akan melepaskanmu! Tapi ingat, jangan pernah sebut namaku lagi, Sakura"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia yakin, Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menatap ke belakang dan melihat Yoon Sung yang sedang menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke"

Kata Sakura dengan pelan. Sementara itu Yoon Sung menatap Sakura dalam diam, kemudian menyusulnya dan merangkul tubuh rapuh itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onyx tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan murka.

*TBC

**Curhat lagi yaa..**

**Gimana sama Chap 8? Aku udah berusaha membuat konfliknya udah berada di puncak? gak nge-Feel ya? Maafkan aku~**

**aku mengerjakan ini tengah malam dan dibantu sama sosok 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang ada di Fict ini ;) Malem ini Flashbacknya luar biasa bgt. sampe gak ketahan sendiri T.T**

**terima kasih kepada Silent Rider yang mungkin baca tp gak review :p yaa gapapa ;) dan untuk yang me-review, follow, favorite..**

**Saya sangat menghargai anda semua ;)**

**Terima kasih.**

_'Shaskeh Admaja Selya Bintang'_

_I Love You So Much. Terima Kasih telah menerima kehadiranku dan mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Terutama pada 'Kesempatan Hidup Ke-2'_

**-RNR-**


	9. Chapter 9

"Black"

Rate : M

Genre : Drama/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sakura Haruno angkat kaki meninggalkan Negara Korea. Segala aktivitas manusia pada umumnya masih terjalani dengan normal, tapi tak senormal Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah dia bilang pada Sakura untuk tidak menyebut namanya lagi? Siapa yang tahu?. Hati manusia memang tak dapat dibaca oleh siapapun. Pria itu kini duduk bersandar di kursinya, ruang kerjanya menjadi satu-satunya tempat ternyaman bagi dirinya. Tempat dimana ia bisa sendirian dan tempat dimana ia bisa menggumamkan nama Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mencoba tersenyum saat Fugaku masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Wajahmu pucat, kau belum makan?"

"Aku sedang tak berselera, ada apa Ayah kemari?"

"Ah, ini"

Katanya sembari memberikan sebuah map berwarna cokelat di atas meja Sasuke. Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Putera bungsunya dengan senyum datar.

"Kau bisa memulai proyek ini besok. Aku harap kau akan mempersentasikannya dengan baik nanti siang, nasib perusahaan ada di tanganmu"

"Sebagai Presiden Direktur di sebuah Perusahaan Negara, aku kagum pada Ayah yang begitu besarnya memperjuangkan saham"

"Ya, kau harus berangkat ke HI sekarang juga. Itachi sudah menantimu di Bandara"

"Aku mengerti, Ayah"

Setelah Fugaku keluar dari ruangannya, ia menghela nafas dan menarik laci mejanya. Ia mengangkat frame foto Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, Haruno Sakura"

.

.

.

"See Heui~"

Wanita bernama See Heui itu mendongak sambil menyeruput _green tea_ di tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum saat pria yang memanggilnya itu meraih wajahnya dan memeluknya, kemudian mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ku harap Ayahku tidak akan menemukanmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini"

See Heui tersenyum dan melepas pelukan dari suaminya itu. Menikah secara diam-diam memang bukanlah hal yang bagus, terlebih saat suamimu akan pergi jauh ke belahan dunia yang lain.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Itachi"

"Kau harus memberi kabar padaku setiap saat. Segala aktivitas yang kau jalani, dan pola makanmu juga. Dan.. jaga anak kita dengan baik sampai aku kembali"

Jawab Itachi dengan panjang lebar. See Heui hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya itu, lalu menyeruput minumannya lagi.

"_Hyung, Noona_"

Itachi dan See Heui menoleh, kemudian tersenyum pada sosok pria di hadapannya yang sedang membawa koper merahnya dengan santai. Pria itu mengenakan _teuxedo_ hitam dengan dasi berwarna senada. See Heui tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya sedikit seolah berkata, "hai" pada pria muda itu.

"Kau sudah tiba, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menatap Kakaknya yang mengecup lembut kening isterinya. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya pada See Heui dan tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat, Noona"

"Kejarlah"

"Apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hahaha, lupakan saja"

See Heui hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng mendapati wajah adik iparnya yang kebingungan. Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh ke-dua pria yang ia sayangi itu masuk ke dalam pesawat.

* * *

HI. November 2012.

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan kulit putihnya itu berlari sekencang mungkin, matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit karena terik matahari begitu terasa bagi pria kelarihan asal Korea asli itu. Tangan kirinya memegang selembar kertas dan wajahnya tak luput dari senyum kebahagiaan.

BRAK!

"Sakuraaaa!"

Pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan ke dapur menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan siang ini.

"Lee Yoon Sung? Kau sudah pulang?"

Kata wanita itu sembari mematikan pemanas induksi yang ada di apartemenya.

"Hah..Hah…Hah.."

Pria yang dipanggil Lee Yoon Sung itu tertawa kecil sambil mengatur nafasnya, kemudian memberikan selembar kertas pada wanita yang hampir satu bulan ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Apa ini, Oppa?"

"Bacalah"

Yoon Sung segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman kaleng, sementara Sakura masih sibuk membuka kertas yang terlipat rapih itu.

**HI Musical School**

'_MEMPERSEMBAHKAN KONSER MUSIK PERDANA'_

_Yang diselenggarakan pada :_

_Sabtu, 24 November 2012_

'_Selection White Build'_

**Dengan mempersembahkan Pianis HI Musical School**

_-HARUNO SAKURA-_

_Get it now! Don't missed it!_

"Hwaaaaa!"

Wanita bersurai merah muda sepanjang punggung itu melompat girang sambil memeluk selembar kertas tadi, kemudian memeluk Lee Yoon Sung yang sedang tertawa kecil. Sudah satu bulan ini Lee Yoon Sung menempatkan Sakura di Sekolah Musik, karena menurutnya Sakura masih sangat muda untuk menghentikan pendidikannya.

Flash Back

"Kita sudah sampai, ini satu-satunya apartemen yang ku punya. Ayah dan Ibuku membelinya untukku di masa depan, tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk kita berdua"

Ujar Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan kopernya. Lee Yoon Sung duduk di sofa berwarna merah itu sambil menatap ke sekitarnya. Ada banyak piagam penghargaan yang terpasang di dinding yang bercat putih itu, beberapa medali emas atau bahkan perak dan frame yang menampilkan foto-foto Sakura dengan memakai medali itu.

"Tempat ini lumayan nyaman, bersih, dan aku suka berada disini"

Kata Yoon Sung sembari berjalan mengitari ruangan di apartemen ini. Ia melihat di lemari begitu banyak boneka dan piala-piala dengan lambang alat musik yang berbeda-beda.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka berada disini, mulai sekarang aku akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu sebelum kau berangkat ke Kantor"

Lee Yoon Sung menoleh saat Sakura meletakkan minuman yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkasnya, kemudian menatap piagam-piagam itu lagi.

"Kau sepertinya seorang musisi ya?"

"Ah, bukan. Aku sempat mengikuti sekolah musik dan lomba di beberapa tempat. Aku mendapatkan banyak piagam dan piala untuk lomba, terakhir aku lomba di Manila dan mendapatkan Medali emas. Aku telah lomba di berbagai tempat, menjadi pengiring, terakhir aku mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Namun, itu masa lalu. Karena insiden itu, akhirnya aku harus melupakan mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang pianis"

"Kau mau melanjutkan mimpimu?"

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Kau bercanda? Itu pertanyaan bodoh"

"Aku serius! Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang lagi, aku ingin kau meraih mimpimu. Aku yakin kau bisa"

"Oppa, aku tak ada biaya untuk itu. Jangan membuatku-"

"Aku yang akan membiayaimu"

"A-apa?"

"Lanjutkanlah apa yang ingin kau gapai, Sakura"

"Oppa~"

Sakura tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, ia memeluk Lee Yoon Sung dan menangis dalam dekapan pria yang telah menjadi sosok Kakak baginya.

Flash Back Ends

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional HI

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, aku sudah mual berada di pesawat selama 3 jam"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia merutuki dirinya karena harus pergi dengan orang bawel macam Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke! Setelah ini kita akan tinggal dimana?"

"Ayah bilang padaku kalau Hotel berbintang lima disini adalah _Kyoto_. Disana juga kita akan tinggal sekaligus rapat dengan para petinggi perusahaan lainnya. Ayo!"

Jawab Sasuke sambil memegang _Samsung Galaxy Tab _putihnya dan membuka GoogleMap.

* * *

Kyoto Hotel memang tempat yang luar biasa mewah. Setelah tiba di Hotel dan memesan dua kamar untuk Uchiha muda itu, Sasuke akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menunggu air hangat yang sedang ia siapkan.

TOK TOK.

Sasuke segera bangun dan membuka pintunya.

"Hyung?"

"Ini"

Kata Itachi sembari memberikan sebuah undangan pada adiknya itu, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan membuka undangan itu.

_'HI Musical School. Acara musik ya?'_

Setelah membaca itu, matanya terbelalak mendapati sebuah nama yang sangat familiar baginya. Nama seorang wanita yang saat ini ia cari keberadaannya.

"Haruno... Sakura"

.

.

.

"Jadi, brosur ini benar, Sensei?"

Tanya Sakura dengan wajah cerianya. Di depannya, sudah berdiri seorang Pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku rasa kau harus menyiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Kau bisa menggunakan piano yang ada disini untuk latihan, kau bisa menggunakannya kapan saja kau mau. Sekolah ini selalu terbuka sampai jam 10 malam"

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-Sensei! Aku akan ke ruang musik untuk latihan. Jaa~"

Sakura melompat kegirangan setelah keluar dan menutup pintu, kemudian ia segera berlari menuju ruang musik.

* * *

_Selection White Build_, HI. 24 November 2012

Sakura menatap dirinya di balik pantulan cermin rias, ia mengenakan dress sepanjang lutut yang berbahan katun dan berwarna perak. Dress itu tanpa lengan, sehingga Sakura harus menggunakan selendang transparan berwarna putih yang senada dengan gaunnya. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah melilit gelang perak berbentuk rantai siku-siku, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan mahkota kecil berwarna perak di atasnya. Kakinya terbalut _high heels _perak setinggi 5cm.

"Benar-benar cantik!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kakaknya disana, membawa sebucket bunga dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ini untukmu, selamat ya"

"Terima kasih, Oppa. Aku tak akan seperti ini tanpa bantuanmu"

"Kau sudah siap? Ku rasa para tamu sudah hadir"

"Doakan saja"

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari mobil Pajero Sport hitam miliknya dan merapihkan kemeja yang ia pakai. Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai sikunya, dengan jam tangan mahal yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Celana _jeans_ panjang hitam dengan sepatu supra hitam yang ia kenakan begitu serasi dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Ia membawa sebucket bunga yang sudah ia pesan saat ia menerima undangan. Ia berjalan memasuki gedung dan menunjukkan kartu nama serta kartu undangan yang ia terima pada penjaga, kemudian duduk di barisan paling depan di bangku nomor 15.

"Selamat malam para hadirin yang telah datang. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada anda yang berkenan hadir di acara kami, dimana acara ini adalah hal perdana yang kami adakan. Saya harap para hadirin sekalian menikmati acara ini. Untuk pembuka acara ini, saya sudah banyak mengundang bintang tamu yang akan tampil sebagai pembuka maupun penutup acara. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih"

Setelah pemilik acara itu berbicara panjang lebar dan semua kursi akhirnya terpenuhi, lampu gedung tiba-tiba saja padam dan digantikan dengan lampu-lampu yang kecil namun berjumlah banyak. Penyinaran lebih terang diberikan pada posisi panggung yang sudah didekorasi dengan sedemikian _elegant_ untuk dilihat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dikejutkan oleh pemandangan disampingnya, lebih tepat orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pain?"

Pria yang dipanggil Pain itu menoleh, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah berkata 'Hai' dan tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada saat di Korea. Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana pria itu bisa hadir disini. Merasa ditatap, Pain hanya menghela nafas dan menunjukkan selembar undangan yang sama persis seperti yang Sasuke miliki.

"HI Musical School mengundangku, kau lupa aku adalah orang penting di HI?"

"Hn"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang berjalan menuju sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam yang sudah tersedia di atas panggung, dan seorang pria bertubuh besar yang duduk di belakang drum dan memainkan _stick_ yang ada di atas drumnya. Wanita itu duduk di belakang pianonya dan menatap semua para tamu dengan senyum. Tapi, tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh ketakutan saat melihat dua pria yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yahiko Pain dan Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini tersenyum pada mereka. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Selamat malam, Para Hadirin-"

Sakura menunduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar ia bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul 'For You'. Lagu ini dipopulerkan oleh Azu, dan disini aku akan membawa Pria tampan yang ada di bangku Drum disana, dia adalah Jugo. Pemain Drum ternama di Amagen"

Katanya sambil menoleh pada Jugo yang tersenyum, kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sakura mulai menarik nafas panjang dan menyentuh tuts pianonya.

**Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no  
Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii  
Totemo shizen nano ame agarino  
Asufaruto ni niji kakaru yoni**

Sasuke tersenyum menikmati lagu ini, tanpa peduli pada mata Pain yang meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati lagu ini dan mengingat kejadian saat di Korea, dimana pertama kalinya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**Lonely kaze ga fuite  
Feeling kiga tsuitayo  
Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo  
Call me wakatteruwa  
With you ai wa itsumo  
Atae au mono  
For you**

'_Yah, kau benar, Sakura. Aku juga kesepian, saat merasakan angin yang berhembus di Negara itu. Negara dimana kau dan aku menyatu. Harusnya, ini menjadi sebuah jawaban untuk jalan kita. Meskipun, jawaban yang kita cari tak ada dimana-mana'_. Ujar Sasuke dalam hati seolah membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam lagu itu.

**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite**

'_Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah menutup hatiku untukmu. Kau harus yakin aku akan tetap menggapai mimpiku walaupun aku terjatuh berapa kalipun'_. Ujar Sasuke lagi. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap permainan indah Sakura. Wajahnya yang begitu menghayati lagu dan pembawaan dirinya terhadap lagu tersebut. Sempurna.

**kizutsuite mo namida korae gaman shiteta yo ne?  
sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kite kara  
nani mo iwanakute mo wakatteru yo  
donna toki mo ganbatteta koto**

Deg. Hati Sasuke seakan mencelos mendengar kata-kata itu. Benar. Itu benar seperti dirinya. Yang tidak peduli pada apapun dan tidak pernah menangis ataupun membagi kesakitannya pada orang lain. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sakura yang masih bernyanyi dengan suara emasnya.

**Runaway mayotta nara  
Try again nando datte  
yarinaosu koto dekiru kara  
I'm here soba ni iru wa  
Believing osorenai de  
shinji au koto**

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. _'Aku adalah laki-laki. Aku tidak akan lari dan aku akan mencobanya terus. Tapi, aku tetap sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain, termasuk dirimu, Sakura'_.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Tanya Pain tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Sakura. Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu. Saat lagu selesai dimainkan, ia memberikan tepuk tangan dan tersenyum sedikit. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian bersalaman dengan Jugo sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar kembali. Dengan keberanian, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya kepada dua pemuda yang saat itu tersenyum padanya.

'_Gomawo, Sasuke-ssi, Pain-kun'_

"Sedikit bercerita tentang lagu kedua yang akan aku bawakan, aku sengaja memilih lagu ini karena aku merasa lagu ini sangat cocok untukku. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke masa lalu dan menginjak kesalahan yang sama. Tentu, kita semua ingin hidup seperti itu bukan? Semoga kalian menyukai permainan s_ingle_ ku ini. Christina Perri, Jar Of Heart"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan melihat Pain dengan ekor matanya. Dalam hati, ia tentu tahu bahwa lagu ini sangat tertuju untuk Pain.

'_Sakura, kau..'_

Pain menghela nafas dan tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada Sakura yang mulai duduk dan mengambil ancang-ancang dalam permainannya.

**I know I can't take one more step  
towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your  
ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most**

'_Kau tahu, aku tak bisa lagi melangkah, mendekatimu_

_Karena yang menantiku hanyalah penyesalan_

_Dan tak tahukah kau aku bukan bayanganmu lagi_

_Aku tlah kehilangan cinta dari orang yang paling kucinta_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, karena Sakura sama sekali tidak kehilangan cinta darinya. Dan lagu itu benar-benar tertuju pada Pain.

**I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**

Sasuke menatap Pain yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya benar-benar panas mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dalam lagu ini. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh gentar, Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu menahan tangisnya menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu ini benar-benar mewakilkan hatinya.

"Kau dengar itu, 'memangnya kau fikir kau ini siapa? Meninggalkannya dan memintanya bersamamu kembali?' Pain Yahiko"

Pain menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menarik nafasnya, kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan konser yang belum selesai itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Sakura, ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Suara piano telah berhenti disusul dengan tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00. Acara musik baru saja selesai, Sasuke berjalan ke belakang panggung mencoba mencari sosok Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau HI Musical mengundangmu"

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mencuri dengar percakapan Sakura dengan pria berambut oranye itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau sekolahku juga mengundang Sasuke"

"Ah, ya"

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Ini, terimalah. Untukmu"

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak kalau pria itu juga memberikannya sebucket bunga. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ku rasa bunga ini harusnya kau berikan pada Konan"

"Sakura, kembalilah! Hanya kau yang aku miliki saat ini"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku lebih suka kau tetap berada di sisi Konan. Aku tidak mungkin kembali padamu, aku mencin-"

"Sakura! Aku mohon~"

"Pain, aku bimbang.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengar bahwa Sakura bimbang. Jadi, masih ada sedikit hati untuk Pain?.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin mampu menerimamu, keluarganya hanya akan berlaku demikian. Kau tidak mungkin mengejarnya karena aku adalah Ayah dari anakmu"

"Tapi kau membunuhnya"

"Aku tau aku salah, aku disini mengejarmu untuk itu, Sakura"

"Aku-"

"Aku ingin menebus segalanya. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, aku terlanjur mencintai Sasuke. Pergilah, Konan pasti membutuhkanmu"

"Sakura!"

Sakura memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Pain yang masih mematung sendirian. Hey, Pain. Penyesalan itu adanya di belakang bukan? Kau tidak bisa meminta kembali seperti semula, saat wanita itu sangat mengindahkan namamu di hatinya. Kau harus menjadikan ini pelajaran berharga. Seharusnya kau susul wanita bernama Konan itu, kau tentu tidak mau kehilangan wanita lagi bukan? Dia masih menunggumu atau tidak, itu adalah urusanmu.

Grep.

"Aah!"

Sakura sangat kaget saat ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang, tangan itu menariknya dalam pelukan hangat seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura diam tanpa kata saat kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk pria yang ia cintai itu, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum dalam tangisan.

"S- Sasuke-ssi"

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, ia tahu suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangisannya. Ia mengusap kepala wanita itu dengan lembut dan membiarkan bibirnya mengecup pelan pucuk kepala merah muda itu. Lama dalam pelukannya, karena tak satupun dari mereka ingin melepasnya. Karena hati mereka sama-sama merindukan satu sama lain. Mereka tak peduli bahwa iris jingga keunguan rinnegan Pain menatap mereka dengan penuh sesak. Mereka tidak peduli. Yang jelas, mereka hanya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dengan begitu, hati mereka yang akan berbicara.

*TBC

* * *

Kembali memunculkan kelanjutan yang tidak jelas -_-"

Bagaimana menurut kalian chap 9 ini ? :D hahaha.

Jangan lupa untuk review. Membaca tanpa berkomentar itu seperti teh tanpa gula loh (?)

Oke, cukup segini dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sebesar-besarnya :)


	10. Chapter 10

Black CH-10

Genre : Romance/Drama

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SUMMARY :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

* * *

Sakura melepas peluknya dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Emeraldnya bertemu dengan Onyx yang tak lagi menampakkan cahaya, sekakan mata itu telah mati bersamaan dengan angan-angan yang pernah ia ciptakan untuk hidup bersama Sakura. Lagi-lagi wanita itu menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi rindunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang haus akan belaian dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita perlu bicara, Sakura"

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Aku.. aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Sasuke"

"Memangnya ken-"

"Sakura"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat ada seseorang yang memanggil Sakura. Orang itu laki-laki. Berkulit putih, wajahnya tampan, dan yang Sasuke tahu dia adalah orang Korea asli.

"Lee- Lee Yoon Sung"

Ya, Lee Yoon Sung. Kini pria itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih mengobrol dengan Sasuke, ia menepuk pundak Sakura tanpa menyadari tatapan mendelik dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea sekarang, kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura, dan saat itu juga mata mereka bertemu. Merasa ada yang aneh, Lee Yoon Sung menatap pria yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura, lalu menatap Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, aku sedang bertanya padamu"

"M-maaf, Oppa"

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, kemudian ia menarik nafas dan menatap Lee Yoon Sung dengan senyum.

"A-aku tidak pulang, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. Salam untuk Ino dan Bibi"

Lee Yoon Sung akhirnya mengangguk senyum, kemudian segera memeluk Sakura. Hey, sadarlah! Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap kalian dengan tangan yang mengepal. Lee Yoon Sung melepas peluknya dan segera berlalu dari tempat mereka.

"Lee Yoon Sung? Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, Sakura?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekat mereka berdiri. Sasuke menyusulnya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tidak, ia bukan kekasihku. Ia adalah Kakakku"

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip"

"Sejak kapan kau suka mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting?"

"Hn"

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, hanya helaan nafas dari Sakura yang terdengar. Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya, dering _handphone_ Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Aa- Hyung, ada apa? || Sekarang? || Baiklah, aku segera kesana || Hn"

Sasuke memasukkan _I-phone_ hitamnya ke dalam saku celana dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ku antar pulang"

"Aku ganti baju dulu"

'_Tidak menolak, eh?'_ . Tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap punggung wanita itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, ia terlihat cantik hari ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Pajero berwarna hitam pekat baru saja berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana di daerah Amagen. Sasuke Uchiha, keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu penumpang yang ada disamping kemudi mobilnya, diikuti dengan keluarnya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya. Ya, itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Kekasihnya. Benar kan? Karena belum ada kata putus dalam hubungan mereka, setidaknya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengatakannya.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Mata onyx itu menatap sekeliling apartemen, matanya menjelejahi tiap inci dari gedung bertingkat itu. Untuk apa? Hanya memastikan tempat ini aman atau tidak untuk kekasihnya, untuk memastikan lebih dalam lagi, ia tersenyum dan menatap Sakura.

"Ku antar kau sampai pintu"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan mengerutkan dahi lebarnya.

"Untuk apa? Tak perlu repot-repot, aku bukan anak kecil"

"Aku perlu memastikan ini tempat seperti apa"

"Kau bercanda? Ini tempat yang diwariskan oleh orang tuaku, sudah jelas tempat ini adalah tempat yang aman"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke dari tempatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang. Merasa diikuti, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar. Ia mendecak.

"Ck! _Stalker_"

"Hn"

Sakura melipat tangannya di dada, menatap intens wajah kekasihnya yang berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celana. Tiba-tiba rintik hujan mulai mengguyur kota Amagen, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Wajahnya murung seketika, dan saat itu juga Sasuke menghela nafas yang ke-sekian kalinya. Ia berjalan tenang dan merangkul pundak Sakura, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang berada di ujung koridor.

"Bukankah kau harus menemui Itachi?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang masih menunduk, ia meletakkan _I-phone_ hitamnya di atas meja. Sakura belum juga menegakkan kepalanya, bahkan untuk sekedar menatap Sasuke. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah duduk bersampingan di sofa, dan Sasuke masih menatap wajah Sakura.

"Hn"

"Jangan hanya berkata Hn, aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari Hn-mu itu"

"Aku sudah beri tahu Itachi kalau aku bersamamu"

"Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hn"

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke menatap ke sekitar ruangan dan melihat beberapa piagam penghargaan dan piala-piala yang diletakkan dengan rapih di dalam lemari kaca, matanya kembali tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya suara hujan yang terbilang deras itu yang terdengar, Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia usap lembut rambut merah muda kekasihnya dan mengusap punggung Sakura. Selanjutnya, hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Katakanlah"

Suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. Sakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya, tangisannya semakin pecah seperti mengisyaratkan kepedihan. Bukankah pedih harus tinggal sendiri di tempat yang begitu banyak menggambarkan kenangan bersama kedua orang tua yang pergi mendahului kita? Kemudian kita pergi ke Negara yang lebih jauh, dalam waktu yang cukup lama, setelah kembali ke sini semua tak ada yang berubah? Itu cukup miris untuk dibayangkan.

* * *

"Dan jika rencana kami berhasil, maka kami akan mendirikan saham terbaru kami disini. Kami akan membuka lapangan pekerjaan baru dengan innovasi terbaru pula. Keselamatan para pekerja adalah hal yang harus kamu usahakan, untuk itu kami memberikan sebuah jaminan dan juga garansi bagi setiap karyawan-"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gambar kartu berwarna gold, hijau, dan biru pada layar proyektor. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menekan sebuah tombol kecil pada _remote control_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Perusahaan kami telah berkerja sama dengan berbagai perusahaan lain, termasuk rumah sakit, sekolah-sekolah _elite_ yang ada di Korea, America, maupun Singapore. Jika kami berhasil mendirikan perusahaan di HI, kami akan berkerja sama dengan segala aspek penting bagi masyarakat HI. Kami akan berikan garansi pada karyawan selama 7 tahun. Dan kartu askes ini akan berguna bagi para karyawan"

Lanjut pria itu dengan wajah senyumnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang rapat mendadak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Putera Bungsu Uchiha. Ia membetulkan posisi kaca matanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada para petinggi yang hadir dalam rapat.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Ia melihat Itachi tersenyum padanya sambil berdiri di samping layar proyektor. Ia duduk tepat disamping seorang pria yang sedang menjelaskan tentang perencanaan untuk mendirikan Uchiha Corp di Negara HI, ia menghela nafas dan membuka _Tablet_ Samsungnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang kartu itu?"

Kata seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di ujung meja. Uchiha Bungsu itu berdiri dan membawa _Tab_ putihnya. Kemudian, pria yang sedari tadi menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rapat itu duduk.

"Biarkan Aku yang menjelaskannya. Pertama-tama, Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku- Uchiha Sasuke"

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya, kemudian keluar dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping layar proyektor.

"Uchiha Corp dibangun untuk membuka lapangan pekerjaan bagi setiap orang yang ada di Negara HI, maupun diluar Negara HI. Kami sudah berfikir secara matang demi terwujudnya _Uchiha Corp Build Of HI_ _Part One._ Kami sengaja memberi garansi dan jaminan juga kartu askes bagi para karyawan, seperti yang bisa kita semua lihat pada layar proyeksi-"

Sasuke menekan layar _tab-_nya, kemudian yang muncul pertama kali pada layar proyektor adalah kartu berwarna Gold.

"Gold. Atau _Golden Card First Level_ adalah kartu _special _yang kami berikan untuk karyawan yang memiliki gelar SIII. _Golden Card_ berisi 7 tahun garansi untuk karyawan yang mendapatkannya. Selama garansi masih berlaku, kami akan memberikan pengobatan gratis kepada pihak rumah sakit yang sudah berkerja sama dengan kami. Kami memberikan potongan harga sebesar 60% bagi karyawan rawat inap dan operasi. _Golden Card_ menerima pemasukan setiap bulannya sebesar 15 juta yen-"

Sasuke menekan layar _tab_-nya lagi. Muncul sebuah kartu berwarna Hijau.

"_Green Card Twice Level_. Kartu ini kami berikan kepada karyawan yang memiliki gelar SII dan SI. Berbeda dengan _Golden,_ kartu ini bergaransi selama 5 tahun. Kami memberikan potongan harga bagi rumah sakit yang sudah berkerja sama dengan kami sebesar 40%, dan kartu ini menerima masukan sebesar 10 juta yen perbulannya"

Sasuke menggeser layar _tab_-nya dan muncul kartu terakhir, yaitu berwarna biru.

"_Blue Card Even_. Kami memberikan kartu ini kepada karyawan yang memiliki gelar DI hingga D3. Kartu ini memiliki garansi selama 3 tahun. Kami memberikan potongan harga sebesar 20%. Namun, kartu ini memiliki kegunaan ganda. Yakni, sebagai askes maupun _Debit Card_ yang akan berkerja sama dengan _BIH_ atau _Bank International HI_, kartu ini akan menerima pemasukan sebesar 5 juta yen perbulan"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi ruang rapat. Uchiha memang selalu punya kejutan.

"Baiklah, sampai disini ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang wanita yang tengah mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan pihak sekolah ataupun hotel yang telah berkerja sama dengan kalian?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Kami akan menyelidiki rumah sakit, hotel dan sekolah ternama di Negara HI. Seperti yang kami lakukan pada Negara-negara lain yang sudah kami tanamkan saham. Kami sengaja memberikan potongan 50% bagi biaya sekolah apa bila karyawan memiliki anak yang masih bersekolah. Dengan kata lain, anak tersebut akan mendapat potongan 50% untuk biaya masuk, gedung, dan juga buku. Itu hanya berlaku bagi sekolah yang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Untuk hotel, kami memberikan potongan harga 15% kepada karyawan yang akan menginap di hotel yang sudah berkerja sama pada kami"

"Lalu apa kartu ini berlaku di Negara HI saja, ataukah di Negara Korea, America, dan juga Singapore yang sudah berkerja sama pada perusahaan Uchiha Corp?"

"Kartu ini hanya berlaku di Negaranya, Nyonya"

Sekali lagi, tepukan tangan terdengar memenuhi ruangan rapat.

"Aku rasa, rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini"

Sasuke segera duduk dan mematikan _tab_ putihnya, lalu memijit keningnya dan memberikan beberapa para petinggi keluar dari ruangan seraya menjabat tangan pada Itachi. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung, aku harus segera pergi menemui Sakura"

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian membiarkan Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke mengetuk pintu berwarna biru itu sambil menenteng jas hitamnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan muncul sosok Sakura dari balik pintu. Setelah Sakura mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu masuk, ia segera mengikuti langkah Sakura dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau terlihat buruk, Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Apa rapatnya begitu mendadak sehingga membuatmu pusing?"

"Lumayan"

TRING

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur.

"Ku rasa masakanku sudah matang, aku akan segera kembali. Kau beristirahatlah"

Wangi masakan dari arah dapur membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Hey, ia tak salah pilih memilih wanita rupanya. Pintar memasak, cantik, bahkan ia adalah pemain musik yang handal. Ia bahkan melupakan masa lalu Sakura dan menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum kebahagiaan itu muncul dari bibirnya yang sangat jarang tersenyum. Sasuke membuka matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang ada di dapur, ia melihat wanita itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke segera memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Sakura tersenyum dan mendaratkan tangannya di atas tangan pria itu.

"Aku juga, kau harus segera mandi, lalu makan malam disini. Aku sudah memasak untukmu"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya sehingga menatap pria itu, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

"Kau pintar memasak, aku tak salah memilih kan?"

"Sudah sana cepat mandi, atau makanan ini akan menjadi dingin, Sasuke~"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya, melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menekan kepala wanitanya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya sebentar, namun cukup menghangatkan masing-masing dari mereka. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang menunduk karena malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

CUP

Sasuke mengecup kening kekasihnya, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sakura dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kabar anak kita? Haha~ || aku senang mendengarnya, See Heui. Jangan lupa makan || hahaha~ baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu"

Itachi menggeser layar _Galaxy_ _SII_ hitamnya dan tersenyum menatap _wallpaper_ yang menunjukkan fotonya sedang mengecup pipi ranum isterinya.

"Itachi"

DEG

Ia mengenal suara ini, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap seorang pria paruh baya dengan tatapan kaget.

"A-Appa"

Ya, sosok Fugaku Uchiha tengah berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan Itachi. Di belakangnya ada dua orang pengawal keluarga Uchiha.

"Kapan Appa tiba di HI?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku dengar rapat berjalan lancar dan adikmu terlambat datang. Kemana dia?"

"I-itu.. aku rasa ia sedang mengurus sesuatu, Appa. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Sasuke itu masih muda"

"Hn, dimana dia? Aku ingin bicara padanya"

Mulut Itachi terkunci, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Ayahnya. Ia tidak mungkin memberi tahu keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang bersama Sakura. Ayahnya tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke memiliki kekasih lain apa lagi dengan status keluarga dan masa lalu Sakura.

"Itachi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"I-itu.. aku tidak tahu, Appa. _Yonsohae jusibsio_"

"Aa"

Itachi segera mengambil _handphone-nya _dan mengirim WhatsApp pada Sasuke.

'_Segeralah kembali ke Hotel, Appa ada di HI dan ingin bertemu denganmu'_

.

.

*TBC

Yeah! Chapter 10 telah selesai~

**Me **: Ya taka pa jika tak ingin membaca dan tak ingin mengerti, setiap orang memiliki kesibukan tersendiri bukan? Saya masih sibuk dengan Try Out makanya saya agak lambat meng-Update

**Karasu Uchiha** : whoaah :D terima kasih atas koreksinya. Kamu benar-benar membantu XD sekali lagi terima kasih. Tetap Read and Review yaah haha

**Shaskeh ASB **: Waah kamu ikutan review juga, jangan terlalu menghayati Flash Back-nya yaa XD

**SeiHinamori **: Gomawo Noona, kau memberiku banyak semangat terima kasih udah mau jadi temen baik di FFN ini *emangnya siapa yang mau temenan sama saya? PD bgt-_-* hahaha

**Ran Murasaki SS **: Waah~ really? Ya, memang begitulah rumitnya. Seharusnya Genre ini bukan Drama ya, harusnya Hurt/Comfort. Sad Ending? Saya saja meragukan ini akhirnya Sad/Happy Ending -_- haha. Tapi, kamu harus tetap semangat ya kaya Sasuke :D

**Baby Kim **: Bisa bayangin aja ya Cha Doung Ju itu yang main di K-Drama 'Can You Hear My Heart' hahaha. Dan Lee Yoon Sung itu, Lee Min Ho yang main di City Hunter! Lee Min Ho adalah Actor Favorite saya XD *gak nanya*

Bagaimana readers tentang Fict Lakhnat ini XD *ditendang* hahaha semoga hasilnya memuaskan (?) sepertinya saya sedang belajar menggunakan Lemon pada FFN yang akan saya terbitkan pada Chapter akhir. Review again please? Thakn You :*


	11. Chapter 11

Black CH-11

Genre : Romance/Drama

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SUMMARY :

Bumi selalu berputar pada porosnya. Ahli Fisika dan Geografi mengakui itu. Segala Hal yang terjadi pasti akan ada balasannya. Ada kesaksian diantara 'hal yang tertutup' walau ada pepatah "Bangkai yang disembunyikan, lama-lama baunya tercium juga". Dan apakah hal yang disembunyikan pada akhirnya akan terbuka juga? Bagaimana jika terbuka di tengah jalan?. Apakah keegoisan manusia yang merasa 'suci' mampu mengalahkan egonya sebagai pihak yang mencintai?.

==oOo==

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil bertengger di pundaknya, Tuan Muda itu sibuk mengancingi satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan segera duduk saat Sakura mulai menyiapkan menu makan malam di atas meja makannya.

"Wah, aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan asli Jepang"

Ujar Sasuke sembari menarik kursi dan duduk dengan wajah senyumnya, kemudian ia mengambil sumpitnya dan membiarkan Sakura menaruh segumpal nasi di atas piringnya. Tersadar akan ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya sembari duduk di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Aku ini bukan orang Korea asli, Ayah dan Ibuku asli orang Jepang. Kami ke Korea hanya karena perusahaan Ayah sedang bangkit di Korea"

Sambungnya lagi dan mengambil ikan salmon dengan sumpitnya. Makan malam itu berlanjut dengan suasana yang cukup hangat, kadang hanya diselingi dengan candaan kecil, atau bahkan keheningan sesaat.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir gila karena kau pergi dari Korea, Sakura"

"Bukankah kau bilang agar aku tak pernah memanggil namamu lagi?"

"Hey, itu kemelut emosi"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang tak masuk akal itu, keduanya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyantap makan malam mereka.

TRING

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil _I-phone_ hitamnya. Ia membuka sebuah WhatsApp dari Itachi.

'_Segeralah kembali ke Hotel, Appa ada di HI dan ingin bertemu denganmu'_

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya sebentar, kemudian menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku rasa aku harus kembali ke hotel"

"Urusan kantor lagi?"

"Bukan. Ayahku tiba di HI, dan ia ingin bertemu denganku"

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai pelataran parkir"

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Sasuke meminum segelas air dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, disusul dengan Sakura yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura, kembalilah ke dalam, diluar cuaca sedang tak bersahabat"

Ujar Sasuke sembari menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau mengantarmu saja masa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat namanya terpanggil, disana berdiri sosok Fugaku dengan _body guard_nya yang bertubuh besar. Fugaku menghampiri sosok Putera Bungsunya dan menampar pipi putih Sasuke dengan keras.

PLAK

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi dan tak pernah terjadi, Sakura tahu kalau Ayah dari keluarga Uchiha itu tidak akan membiarkan Anaknya jatuh kepada orang yang salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Anak bodoh?!"

BUAGH

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Fugaku sukses mendarat di perut Sasuke, mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan darah dan erangan kesakitan. Tubuhnya lunglai dan jatuh ke lantai, matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku menatap wajah Ayahku yang penuh akan kemarahan, tangannya mengepal bersiap untuk memukulku kembali. Sudah lama aku tidak menerima pukulan darinya, sudah sangat lama sebelum mendiang Ibuku meninggal. Ia memang orang yang tempramental, karena dia juga Ibuku tewas.

DRUK

"Akh! uhuk"

Ia menendang tubuhku dan membuat mulutku kembali memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah, ku lihat matanya memandang Sakura yang masih diam membatu menatapku.

_'Apa?! Sakura?! Tidak, tidak! Jangan sentuh dia, Ayah! Ku mohon Kami-sama, tolong kekasihku'_

Ucapku dalam hati. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ku lihat Ayahku berjalan pelan menghampirinya, aku segera menahan kakinya dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku punya. Tubuh Ayahku tersungkur ke lantai, dan kedua _body guard_ itu menghampirinya untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia menendang tubuhku lagi, kali ini kakinya berhasil mengenai kepalaku. Aku sudah terluka dan babak belur.

"Jang...ngan..sen..tuh..hh..S..Sa...K...Kuh...Ra.. A-ayah"

Aku berbicara dengan terbata-bata, Ku lihat Ayahku yang sudah mulai berdiri itu mendongak, kepalanya mengitari seisi koridor. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, sampai ia menemukan sebuah kursi lipat yang tersandar di dinding.

"Kau membuatku malu! Kau pikir mencintai gadis murahan seperti itu, kau akan disebut sebagai _hero_ hah?!"

Katanya lagi berteriak.

"Aku bersedia dipecat dari daftar anakmu, Ayah! Puteramu ini mencintainya"

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana aku dapat meneriakkan kata-kata itu, ia meraih kursi besi lipat itu dan hendak memukul tubuhku lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap menerima pukulan yang akan mematahkan tulang rusukku. Asalkan Sakura bebas, bagiku sudah cukup.

"JANGAAAAAN!"

BRUAK!

Bodoh! Mataku membelalak lebar saat ku temukan wajah Sakura yang menimpah dadaku dengan mulut yang memuncratkan darah segar. Dari kepalanya sudah keluar darah kental berwarna hitam pekat. Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku, dasar wanita bodoh! Aku menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura, dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana aku menarik kursi itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Ayahku. Kursi itu hanya mengenai tubuhnya dan tidak menyebabkan luka apapun. Ia menyeringai.

"Mati saja kalian berdua!"

"HENTIKAN FUGAKU UCHIHA !"

Terima kasih, Kami-sama! Aku mendengar suara baritone Kakek Madara dengan beberapa polisi di belakangnya. Aku tersenyum mendapati wajah lesu Ayahku. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menghampiriku dan mengangkat kepalaku.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Itu yang ku dengar darinya. Aku menolehkan kepala menatap Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung, S...Saku...ra..to..tolong..dia"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Sasuke. Kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah"

Itachi melepas kepalaku perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati dan selanjutnya yang aku tahu, tubuhku diangkat oleh Kakekku yang gagah ini. Aku menutup mataku saat Kakek menatapku dengan senyum dan aku mempercayakan keselamatan tubuhku olehnya.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

**TOKYO HOSPITAL AT 23:22**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih itu membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja menimpahnya. Ia teringat akan Sakura, bahkan tubuh wanita itu tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Yang ia lihat adalah sosok Itachi yang sedang menatap serius beberapa lembar document di tangannya.

"Hyung"

Itachi mendongak ke arah Sasuke saat menyadari suara Adiknya memanggilnya. Ia menghela nafas dan segera berdiri menghampiri Sasuke, membantunya duduk dan menatap wajah sendu adiknya.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengannya?"

Sekali lagi, Itachi menghela nafas. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Adiknya ini tidak peduli dengan keadaan kepalanya yang tengah terbalut perban, dan masih sempat menanyakan keadaan orang lain.

"Kau beruntung karena ia baik-baik saja. Kepalanya mengalami benturan hebat, tapi ajaibnya tak ada luka dalam disana. Sakura masih belum membuka matanya, dan Dokter bilang ia baik-baik saja"

"Kakek, Ayah. Dimana mereka?"

"Kakek sedang mengurus biaya rumah sakit, karena Sakura harus mendapat perawatan yang lebih. Ayah, dia berada di kantor polisi untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kakek dan Sakura"

Itachi berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan mengambil kursi roda, ia membopong tubuh Adiknya agar dapat duduk di kursi roda dengan benar. Ia masih yakin belum ada cahaya di dalam mata onyx Sasuke, dan tak akan pernah ada cahaya sebelum wanita beriris klorofil itu membuka matanya. Ia mendorong pelan kursi roda itu dan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang begitu panjang, belum sampai di kamar Sakura, mereka berpapasan dengan Madara.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Kalian mau kemana?"

Madara menatap bingung wajah kedua cucunya yang masih saja dibalut dengan ketegangan. Pasalnya, Sasuke pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Itachi mengatakan kalau ia mau mengantar Sasuke ke tempat Sakura, dan Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kedua cucunya menuju Paviliun Panda yang berada di lorong sebelah. Bagi Madara, asalkan kedua cucunya itu bahagia, ia akan menjaga kebahagiaan itu.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sasuke memandang sendu tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di kasur, tangannya terpasang selang infus, kepalanya yang diperban, dan selang oksigen yang menancap di hidung mancungnya. Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak, ia merasa sakit melihat kekasihnya harus terlibat dalam kejadian ini. Ia menangis. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha **menangis**.

"Lepaskan"

Kata Sasuke pelan entah pada siapa. Madara menepis pelan tangan Itachi yang masih memegang kursi roda Sasuke, tak lama mereka melihat Sasuke yang mendorong roda di kursinya dengan tangannya sendiri mendekati Sakura. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada tangan Sakura dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan wanita itu.

==oOo==

Sudah 2 Minggu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura belum juga membuka matanya. Sasuke masih menatap patung Bunda Maria di hadapannya, sekarang ini ia berada di gereja Rumah Sakit. Setiap hari ia datang untuk berdoa agar hatinya semakin yakin akan kesembuhan Sakura. Saat ia keluar dari gedung suci itu, ia melihat Kakaknya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea, Kakek menyuruhku membawa See Heui ke Jepang. Kau tahu kan kalau dia sedang hamil, Kakek bilang See Heui akan tinggal bersama kita agar lebih aman. Dan kau tahu, kita akan tinggal di rumah Kakek!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang raut wajah bahagia Kakaknya itu.

"Oh ya, aku akan kembali ke Jepang dengan See Heui, Lee Yoon Sung, dan juga Cha Doung Ju"

"Lee Yoon Sung?"

"Kau lupa? Dia adalah keluarga angkat Sakura. Mereka begitu kaget saat mengetahui kabar Sakura, jadi mereka-"

"Kau yang memberi tahu mereka tentang keadaan Sakura?"

"Ya, karena _handphone_ Sakura terus berdering makanya aku angkat. Hehehe"

"Dasar cerewet"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Hn"

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar ejek-ejekan kecil dari Kakak-beradik yang satu ini.

* * *

**BANDARA INCHEON, KOREA SELATAN**

"Maaf, apa kau Nona See Heui?"

See Heui membalikkan tubuhnya dan menadapati seorang Pria tampan yang sedang menarik tas kopernya berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian pria itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kau pasti isteri dari Uchiha Itachi, Aku Lee Yoon Sung. Kakak dari Sakura Haruno"

See Heui menjabat tangan Pria itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau datang ke Jepang juga?"

"Aku begitu kaget mendengar keadaan Adikku, dan aku rasa, aku harus berterima kasih pada suamimu dan keluarga Uchiha yang sudah mengurusnya"

"Kami sudah menganggap Sakura bagian dari kami, aku mewakili Ayah Itachi benar-benar meminta maaf, Yoon Sung"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf-"

Pria itu duduk di samping See Heui.

"Aku yakin semua ini ada alasannya, dan Adikku itu memang sedikit gegabah"

Lanjutnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pria tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Yang berambut panjang itu berteriak memanggil nama See Heui dan langsung memeluknya saat mereka bertemu. Lee Yoon Sung tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku Cha Doung Ju, sahabat Sakura"

Kata Pria bernama Doung Ju itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian disambut hangat oleh Lee Yoon Sung. Setelah mereka berkenalan satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka segera menaiki pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha yang sudah disiapkan.

_'Kami akan ke tempatmu, Sakura. Ku harap kau sudah membuka matamu saat kami datang'_

Ucap Cha Doung Ju dalam hati.

* * *

"Tuan Muda Uchiha, Nona Haruno sudah sadar"

Sasuke segera berlari kecil dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura diikuti dengan seorang Dokter dan dua orang perawat. Dokter itu menempelkan stetoskopnya pada dada Sakura, memerika tensi darahnya, dan menge_check_ keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura?"

Tanya Dokter itu sembari memegang kening Sakura. Sakura menggeleng lemah dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja, sungguh ini adalah keajaiban. Aku pikir ia akan mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius. Ia hanya butuh istirahat dan vitamin, juga obat penambah darah. Cepat sembuh, Nona Haruno"

Tak lama dokter itu pergi, muncul Madara dari balik pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencoba membantu Sakura untuk duduk.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap bingung pada wajah Madara dan Sasuke, kemudian matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangannya.

"Aku ada dimana? Dan siapa kalian ini?"

* * *

Suasana di pesawat memang hening, perjalanan dari Korea ke HI hanya akan memakan waktu tiga jam. Lee Yoon Sung sibuk memilih lagu di _Ipod_ putihnya, Itachi yang masih berbincang ria dengan isterinya, atau bahkan Cha Doung Ju yang lebih memilih memainkan PSP.

_'Memakan waktu tiga jam itu cukup lama, padahal kalau di kantor terasa begitu cepat. Hah~ Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

Ucap Lee Yoon Sung dalam hati, matanya terpejam mengingat semua kenangannya berama wanita itu. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan tinggal satu atap, bahkan saat ia menatap wajah bahagia wanita itu yang akan mengisi acara utama dalam konser musik sekolahnya.

Flash Back

"Aku tak mungkin lupa meletakkannya, Sakura! Aku yakin map itu berada dalam tasku"

BRAK

Sakura baru saja melempar sebuah map berwarna merah ke lantai, ia menatap Lee Yoon Sung dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dasar pikun! Kau sendiri yang meletakkannya di atas sofa semalam, jangan sok panik, Oppa! Ini masih sangat pagi"

"Hah? Benarkah aku meletakkannya di sofa?!"

PLAK

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, lalu tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sudah memutarkan bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Aku harus rapat pagi ini, Sakura. Maafkan aku. Heheh"

Flash Back Ends

Wanita itu sudah memberi banyak warna hidupnya. Bukan hanya hidupnya, mungkin juga hidup orang-orang yang sedang berada dalam satu pesawat dengannya.

* * *

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Madara, Kemudian Madara dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku, Sakura?"

Suasana menjadi hening, tegang, dan terasa sesak bagi kedua Uchiha yang kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku? Apa sebelumnya aku mengenal kalian? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku"

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya dan mendapati tak ada kebohongan di mata hijau milik Sakura itu. Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sedang menahan air mata. Tangannya mengepal kuat, sebersit wajah Ayahnya muncul dalam benaknya.

"HAHAHAHA~"

Uchiha Sasuke dan Madara mendongak mendapati Sakura yang tengah tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang ia tertawakan? Ada yang lucu disini?

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sasuke-ssi! HAHAHA Ayolah tertawa, jangan membuatku mati mendadak dengan melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu"

Madara tertawa ringan mendapati kelakuan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke? Sudah muncul guratan di dahi putihnya itu. Ia membuang muka menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Itu tidak lucu, Sakura!"

"HAHAHA. Kau harus lihat wajahmu dulu, Sasuke"

Madara berjalan mendekati Sakura dan tersenyum padanya, tak lama tawa itu hilang dan disusul dengan tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Kau punya selera humor yang bagus, Sakura"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke. Kakek, terima kasih sudah menolongku dan Sasuke"

Jawab Sakura sambil memandang lembut wajah Madara yang tersenyum padanya, tak lama ia merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Sakura.

"Tampaknya kondisimu akan lebih cepat pulih, Sakura-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong sebentar, ia menatap Madara dan saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, setelah kau sembuh kita langsung menikah ya? Kakek sudah mengurus semuanya!"

"Apa?!"

==oOo==

*TBC*

.

.

**QRen** : Yah, seperti permintaan anda, mereka berbaikan dengan sempurna (?) bagaimana Chapter 11 ini? Mind To Read and Review again? Semoga saja. Terima kasih minna ^^

Bagaimana pendapat readers tentang Chapter 11 ini? Adakah kesalahan? Tentu ada! Karena tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini *diguyur*

Hahahaha semoga para readers setia Black menyukainya. Mind To Read and Review Again Please? Thank You So Much.. :*


End file.
